Runaway
by Nano Byte
Summary: My parents were killed by the hounds of hell. I spents three years of my life in a dog cage. When I finally had the chance to escape, I took it... and ran like hell into an adventure I never expected, and a search for a brother I never met.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it.**

**~Nano**

**Added note: I went back and re-edited this chapter, and I'm doing that for all the others too. And just be aware that this fanfic takes place before Fang. So just pretend Fang and Angel didn't happen. Also, for those of you new here, I did write the poem myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

About a year before I was born, my mother gave birth to another child, a boy. He was earlier than they had anticipated, and there were complications. The doctors told my parents later that he had died shortly after birth.

A year later, they had me. After what had happened to my brother, my parents didn't trust doctors anymore, so I was born at home. As soon as they saw me, they imediately became suspicious.

When I was eleven, they came for me. It was the middle of the night, they kidnapped me- and my parents.

Three years later, I escaped. I'm not sure how I did it. Its kind of a fuzzy blur in my memory, as if my brain is trying to erase the memories of that place. 

_The moon floats outside the window,  
the stars stare and laugh on those below.  
No one sees the world as they do!  
_

I remember it was twilight, not yet dawn. The small window in the lab was the only thing marking the passage of time. I'd seen three years worth of sunrises out that window._  
_

_A lonely girl in a lonely room,  
trapped behind the bars of her captors,  
locked up for her differences  
fighting to escape.  
_

Like I said, it was twilight. A blurry time of day, where shadows and light melt together. Quite a poetic picture isn't it? Anywho, I remember watching the sky lighten on the otherside on the window, waiting for them to come for me. Because everyone else, all the other experiments, had already been taken.  
_  
The moon and the stars are indifferent,  
ignoring her pleas for help.  
_

And hadn't come back._  
_

_But the sun rises again,  
to banish the night,  
he is merciful, powerful,  
the moon and stars hide  
_

I remember when they finally came for me. When the Eraser tossed my cage in a metal rolling cart, I banged my head.  
Then my cage was rolled down a hallway. And thats when my memory gets fuzzy.  
There was a crash of metal, a spray of blood that wasn't mine._  
_

_The sun sees the girls plight  
his heart warmed by her hope,  
grants her wings, grants her flight,  
an escape, into the sky, with the sun._

Then I was free.  
At least, out of my cage. I ran. Another crash, this time glass, and my left hand was bleeding. I think I might have punched though a window, because suddenly, I was falling though air.  
So I spread my wings, and flew away.

That's all I remember. I'm glad thats all I remember. That place was bad enough. I have enough memories of that place, thank you very much.  
But I can't help thinking of that place once in a while. And what they did to my parents. And possibly, my brother.  
But I've never met him. He was gone before I was born. My dad always said he was the reason I'm the way I am. The wings and all.

So now I'm on my own, just trying to survive and stay out of the School. And I'm also looking for my brother, because, quite frankly, I think he's still out there, somewhere.

**Added: Here's hoping this revision is a lot better than the first one I had. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

**~Nano**


	2. Chapter 2

**Added: Chapter 2, edited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, my computer would **_**not **_**be a ancient monster of a laptop from 2001. But I still love my Beast.**

Rough bark rubbed against my back, but I didn't mind. I watched the sky turn from the rosy glow of the setting sun to the shifty shades of twilight. I've realized that in the past year, I've come to appreciate the little things in life. Being tortured, chased and living in a cage can do that to a girl.

For instance, I hadn't seen hide nor hair of an eraser since I'd escaped, although I had run into some mechanical reproductions of them. But it had been months since I'd had a run-in with those as well. That, a girl can definitely appreciate.

I pulled the hood of my grey sweatshirt over my head and stretched out on the branch. Practically forgetting what it was like to sleep in a bed has its advantages, I guess.

So, anywho, I was laying there getting all cozy on my branch, when I heard a twig snap. Most people would think, "Hey, I'm in a forest. It's an animal or something," but not me. (I would like to say that only an incompetent idiot would think that. Animals in forests don't go around snapping twigs and risk being hunted. Unless it's like, a really dumb squirrel.) I tensed, hearing voices. It took me a few seconds of scanning the surrounding forest, but I saw them. A small group of about three kids, wandering the woods. I could have sworn there wasn't any civilization around for a couple of miles, but maybe I'd missed a house or something. They started collecting dry wood- wood that wouldn't give off a lot of smoke. I knew because I did the same thing.

The kids didn't see me, tucked away up in my tree, but they did stop every few minutes to look around. They had the makings of people on the run, or at least trying to keep a low profile. When they started to wander away, I dropped from my tree, slipping my backpack on, and followed them. And, I have to say, I was much stealthier about it then they had been. We came to the edge of a teensy clearing, where three older kids were sitting around a fire. I ducked behind some bushes, hoping these kids weren't as paranoid as, well, me.

After about five minutes, I realized they were. In fact, maybe more so.

The older blonde chick, who seemed to be the leader of the group, started scanning the edges of the clearing, before leaning over and whispering something in the Goth kid's ear. The two stood up and started searching the edges of the clearing, and I knew it was time to leave. I tried to slip behind a tree, but the blonde chick saw me. She grabbed me by the hood of my sweatshirt as I turned and hauled to my feet. The saying, "Curiosity killed the cat," drifted through my mind.

"Ow, damn it," I said, grabbing at my collar so it didn't strangle me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl snarled at me. If I hadn't ever met an Eraser, I probably would have been scared out of my wits. But I have. So I wasn't.

"You can call me Sage," I said. "And I'm just passing through. I'm a… runaway." Technically, it wasn't a lie. I was a runaway.

The girl gave me an once-over before she sat back down, and the Goth kid did too. "You hungry Sage?" she asked. The rest of the kids were watching her.

"I could eat," I said. Actually, I was starving. "If you have any extra food that is," I added, sitting down. I noticed that the younger kids had gone back to cooking hot dogs and whatever else- was that bologna? - and the blonde chick handed me a hot dog. I probably ate it faster than most people would, but they didn't notice. "So, who are you? Your names, at least."

The blonde glanced at the Goth kid, who shrugged. "I'm Max," she said cautiously. "This is Fang," she gestured to the dark, gothie boy, "Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy." She went around the circle, pointing to a younger black girl, a blonde, angelic-looking little girl and a boy who could be her older brother, and the guy next to me, who could only be described as really light and pale. "And our dog, Total." It wasn't until she said it that I noticed the black lump of fur in the little girl's –Angel? - lap.

I nodded to them, my equivalent of a hello. Besides, my mouth was full.

The younger kids went back to talking about whatever they had been before my appearance had interrupted. (That Nudge girl could talk a Basilisk to death.) I downed another three dogs and a coke, which, compared to what the others had, was about the same. Feeling a bit better and a little less anti-social, I decided I'd make small talk.

"So, are you guys runaways too?" I asked.

Max nodded. "We've been on our own for a while now." I noticed that everything she said, she said slowly, like she was debating how much information to give out.

"Well, not on your own," I pointed out, "You've had each other."

Max gave me a weird look. "I guess," she said.

"You've been traveling alone?" Iggy asked.

"Well, yeah," I said. "For the past year or so, now."

"That must be tough," he said. I shifted uncomfortably. Maybe getting chatty with them wasn't my smartest idea. I figured now would be as good a time as ever to bail.

I stood, dusting off my jeans. "It's been great and all, but I'd really better go."

"Now?" Max asked. I nodded.

"Places to see, you know? It was nice meeting you and all," I said. I turned and started walking back into the forest. When suddenly, a sweet little voice froze me in my tracks.

"You have wings," Angel said.

I turned back around, trying to laugh it off. "Angel, right?" I asked sweetly. "I bet you like to pretend everyone's and Angel, huh?"

Max stood. "Angel doesn't pretend," she said, watching me. I shifted uncomfortably, adjusting my backpack.

"You can't fly off," Angel said again. "We can follow you."

I stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, indignantly.

"You know exactly what she's talking about," Fang stood. They were all staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked. I'm stronger than most fifteen year old girls, even if I didn't look it. But there were six of them- seven if you counted the dog, but I didn't- and they were probably as strong as I was. "I swear, if you try to drag me back to that living hell…" I started.

They stared at me. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. It was Iggy who broke the silence first. "You think we'd take you back to the School?" He asked.

Nudge added, "Why would we willfully go back there?"

Now it was my turn to stare at them. "So, wait, you guys are running from the School too?"

They all looked at each other. "Uh, yeah." Max answered for all of them.

**Don't forget to review! It makes me happy. :)**

**~Nano**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a message from your fanfic writer:**

** Here's to anyone who's read so far. And here's to hoping you stick around. I would like to ask that you please review this- it makes me happy and want to write more. So please! ~Nano**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Only Sage is mine**

**Sage**

I promise you, there is nothing better than watching the world rush by below you, feeling the warm air under your wings, the smell of freedom in the air.

Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. But I doubt it.

The eight of us (Yes, eight- turns out, the little black ball of fur known as Total could fly, and talk.) were soaring through the air over the Sierra Nevada Mountains, headed towards the home of Max's mother and sister. Frankly, I was still mucho-wary around these kids, but then again, they seemed pretty cautious of me as well.

It was around three in the afternoon when we flew over a little city and the flock angled downward. The majority of the flight had mainly consisted of: Max shooting me glances every couple of minutes, Angel singing softly to herself, and Nudge talking away. At some point, she had flown closer to me and started asking me the most random questions: whether redheads should where pink, if I thought her shoes were too distressed, etc. But other than that, she actually explained a lot of what I'd been wondering- because let's face it, I wasn't going to ask.

According to Nudge, the Erasers I'd been so worried about finding me had been terminated about the same time I'd escaped, been replaced by mechanical Erasers the flock called Fly-Boys (which I'd run into once since my escape). Then those had become obsolete when Max and the Flock took out Itex ten months ago. Since then, they'd been to Antarctica and Hawaii. (Apparently they went to Hawaii to rescue Max's mom, who'd been kidnapped for co-starting an organization called CSM. The flock used to do air shows for it until Max decided it was too dangerous and the Flock went back into hiding.)

All in all, Nudge was very useful, so when she started asking me questions about me, I gave some of what I thought were the more mundane details.

"So, how'd you escape?" She'd asked.

"It's kind of a blur," I'd admitted. "All I know is I punched something glass and it hurt like hell, and suddenly I was in the air." I'd held out my left hand and pulled off the fingerless glove I usually wear, revealing the scars crisscrossing my knuckles. It wasn't a total lie; I didn't remember much about that day. But moving on…

We came down in some woods behind an average looking house, one that, quite honestly, didn't look like it could handle seven mutant bird kids and a flying, talking dog. It just looked so damn normal.

I stayed at the edge of the yard, trying to hide myself in the shadows of the trees, while the rest of them made their way to the backdoor. Max reached it first. I heard her knock, and a few seconds later a dark-haired woman who (Although Max is blonde) looked a lot like Max, and a girl who must be Max's half-sister Ella (info courtesy of Nudge.) emerged from the house, and both enveloped Max in a hug.

"Max, I'm so happy you came!" Ella squealed in a girly way. (You will never hear me squeal like that. Ever.)

"It's good to see you," Dr. Martinez said, studying the flock in that way mom's do- trying to see if they're eating enough, making sure they have all ten fingers, you get the picture.

"It's good to see you too, Mom," Max responded, and I swear it sounded like she was a little choked up. Dr. Martinez continued to give hugs to the rest of the flock, the younger ones hugging her back. Iggy endured it good-naturedly, but Fang gave her a look that conveyed the fact that he did not want a hug. Dr. Martinez stubbornly did her best anyway, and I tried not to laugh. I think Max heard me cough it down though, which reminded her that I was there. Of course.

"Mom," she started, watching me, "We kind of ran into someone." Dr. Martinez followed Max's gaze, but it still took her a second to find me in the shadows.

"And who's this?" she asked.

I took it upon myself to do the polite thing, for once. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Sage," I said, swallowing my fear and suspicion. I kept my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt and my wings pulled tight against my spine. The others had pulled in their wings, even though Dr. Martinez and her daughter knew about them, or so I'd heard. Call me paranoid, but whatever.

Dr. Martinez smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you, Sage." She headed back towards the house and gestured for us to follow. "I made a special treat for you guys when I heard you were coming." I saw Max's face light up when she reached the doorway. Dr. Martinez seemed nice, but there was no way I'd be eating anything here…

"Chocolate chip cookies," I heard Max sigh, just as I reached the doorway and their scent washed over me.

Well, okay then.

XXX

I threw caution to the wind and found myself sitting with the rest of the flock around a huge table, munching from a plate of the best chocolate chip cookies I've ever had. I discovered they made me a tad more sociable that I liked people to believe, but at the moment, I really didn't care.

For some reason, Max seemed to have lowered her guard when it came to her suspicions about me, which was definitely a good thing. I figured I was less likely to get the crap beat out of me in the near future. Oh yes, definitely a good thing.

I watched them silently, munching on the cookies while the rest chatted around me. I guess I zoned out, lost in my thoughts, because the next thing I realized was that Dr. Martinez was asking me something.

"-tory?" she asked.

"Um, sorry?" I noticed the others had quieted down and were waiting for me to answer.

"What's your story?" She repeated.

I swallowed the last bit of cookie in my mouth. "Listen," I started, "it's not something I like to go about sharing you know?"

The room was silent. Max was staring at me, her forehead wrinkled in thought, (or as if she had suddenly gotten a headache,) and I shifted uncomfortably.

Angel nodded. "That's understandable," she said. It was silent for a few seconds more before one by one they went back to they're conversation.

XXX

For the first time in… a really long time, I felt full. Max's mom had cooked up this huge dinner, with the help of Ella and Max, and there had been plenty to go around. Of course afterwards, we had all been forced to do the dishes.

With the dishes now complete, we all sat in the living room,; Ella, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were watching some show about wizards, Max and Fang were on the loveseat talking, (hmm…) and I had ended up smooshed on the couch between Iggy and Ella.

It's times like these where you think, "How did I end up here?"

I leaned back, trying to get comfortable. Let me tell you, this room was not meant to hold so many people.

I heard a door open in the kitchen, and Dr. Martinez's voice called, "Jeb's here!" The winged kids in the room tensed slightly at the name. I heard voices in the kitchen, Dr. Martinez and Jeb, whoever he was.

"I heard the kids were visiting," the man said. I faintly recognized the voice, and I felt every muscle in my body tense, felt my veins flood with adrenaline. Apparently, my body had recognized the voice before my mind did. Then the man came around the corner, and my mind caught up with my body's response.

Jeb Batchelder.

The man who'd stood by as the Eraser's tore my only family to pieces, telling me it was necessary, it had to be done.

I felt anger and hatred burning within me, as strong as it had been on that day. I couldn't believe this.

I stood. "You." Vaguely I heard someone hit the mute button on the TV.

He smiled. He actually _smiled _at me. "Well, Sage. I haven't seen you in a while."

Something in me snapped.

I lunged.

**Please don't forget to Review. It makes me happy.**

**~Nano**

**Added: To anyone who can guess correctly the wizarding show the Flock is watching, you'll get a chapter dedicated to you. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to all those who reviewed this. It really made me force myself to finish this chapter at o'dark thirty. (Actually, I couldn't sleep, but same difference.) I liked writing this chapter. It was fun. : ) ~Nano**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Sage**

"You bastard! You filthy little…" I screamed every obscenity I knew at him, trying to reach him so I could kick his ass. But something held me around the waist and I couldn't break free. I dimly heard someone telling me to stop, felt my foot connect with something, but all I could see was Jeb's face, the look in his eyes. He _pitied _me.

Of course, that only made me fight harder.

"Sage, listen to me," Jeb started calmly.

"No, you listen!" I shrieked. "My life has been one screwed up mess since you showed up. You let those dogs of yours frickin' murder my parents! How can you just stand there and smile at me after what you've done?" I stood there, glaring at him, slowly coming to my senses. I realized that Iggy had been holding me back from clawing Jeb to pieces, his arms wrapped around my middle. The rest of the flock was staring at me, and Ella was on the floor, a huge purple and black bruise blossoming on her forehead. Oops.

Max looked from me to Jeb. "You did _what?_" she spat.

The kids were still staring at me. I had to get out of there.

I peeled myself away from Iggy and ran to the front door, flinging it open and dashing into the front yard. I opened my wings and took off, beyond caring if anyone saw me.

**Max**

Mom came in just as Sage had ran out the front door, leaving it open. Quite frankly, I couldn't process what she had said before she left. The fact that she'd known her parents or the fact that she held Jeb responsible.

"Jeb," I said calmly. "What was she talking about?"

He sighed. "It was something I couldn't control."

I glared at him. "You couldn't control the fact that you killed someone?"

Nudge stared at him, horrified. "How could you do that?"

"It's the same reason I couldn't let you out whenever Itex captured you," he said.

"That's BS Jeb, and you know it," I snapped.

Jeb shook his head. "Max, you don't understand. You need to see the big picture. Besides, I'm glad she found you guys. I know some of my, uh, ex-colleagues wondered whether she would be able to make it on her own."

Mom looked from me to Jeb. "Jeb, maybe we should go into the kitchen, get some coffee, ok?" He nodded and turned back into the kitchen. Mom started to follow him. "Maybe you should go find her. It's getting dark."

I nodded. "Got it, Mom. I'll be back soon then." I turned to the flock. "I think you guys should stay here, okay?"

Nudge opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "You guys will be safer here than anywhere else, ok?" I looked at Fang. "I'll be back by.." I glanced at the clock, which read 8:12. "Ten, ok?" He nodded.

"See ya later," I said, heading out the door. I really hoped I would, but that's just the kind of life I live. Ain't it sad?

**Sage**

I landed in a huge pine somewhere in the woods. As soon as I'd stopped my angry screaming at Jeb, I'd felt like crying. I hadn't cried in front of anyone since I was five, and I wasn't going to do it then either. So I did the only think I could think of. I ran.

So there I was, tears streaming down my face while I cried silently, clinging to a tree. That day was so fresh in my mind, surfacing all the pain and fear I'd hidden for the last four years.

Running away the night before, Mom humoring me, telling me to pack my toothbrush. Getting lost that first night and first meeting the Erasers. Somehow getting away and getting home. Waking up the next morning and thinking it had just been a bad dream, only to be kidnapped that afternoon. My father's face, calm in the face of death, my mother's teary green eyes as she told me to be strong. Watching as the whitecoats let the Erasers after them, while Jeb stood next to me. I was strong, like my mother told me to be. Calm like my father had been. I thought I was next. I promised myself I wouldn't cry or show my emotions and give the whitecoats that satisfaction. And Jeb's words, echoing in my head.

_I'm sorry, it has to be done. There's nothing I could do. It had to be done._

The words in my head, took on the same pitying tone he'd had back in the house. Part of me said I'd misunderstood. The words now twisted with pity, held a different meaning than the one I thought they'd held.

I hadn't mourned my parents in four years. I wouldn't let myself, back when I was at the School. And when I heard Max's voice, I did feel… well, at least a little bit better. I dried my face on my sleeve and sat on the branch, staring up at the now dark and star-filled sky. It was hard to imagine that things had flipped so upside down and right side up in the last 24 hours.

Max found me sitting there, staring calmly at the sky.

"Hey," she said, landing next to me.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I've been better."

"So, what you said, back at the house," she started.

"What about it?" I cut her off.

"What did you mean, about your parents?"

"I thought that was obvious. He was there when the Erasers killed them." I said a little annoyed.

"No, I mean, did you know your parents? Where they whitecoats?"

I stared at her. "No, they weren't. What would make you think that? They killed them after they kidnapped us."

"You mean, you grew up _outside _the School?" Max sputtered.

I blinked. "Uh, yeah. Didn't you? You have a mom too, ya know."

Max shook her head. "The flock grew up in the School. Until about five years ago, when Jeb got us out. We've been in and out a few times since, though."

"Jeb got you out of the school?"

Max shifted, like it was an awkward subject for her. "Yeah, he did. He taught us most of the stuff we know. But then he disappeared, and we thought he was dead. But he had just gone back to work at the school. We didn't trust him at all after that."

"And what made you trust him again?" I asked.

Max laughed. "We still don't trust him, don't worry. But my mom seems to, so we let him stay. But I at least do my best to piss him off whenever I can."

"Hmm," I frowned. "That actually sounds more satisfying than beating the crap out of him."

Max smiled. "Yeah. Imagine that, huh?" she stood, her wings spread to balance herself. "Well, you want to come back to the house with me, or what?"

I sighed. Sad to say, I actually enjoyed having the flock around. Hanging with them for a while couldn't hurt, could it?

"Sure," I said. Max nodded before leaping off the branch. I stood and followed, jumping off into space before spreading my wings, feeling the air below them.

XXX

By the time we got back, it was almost ten, not that I always paid attention to the time anymore. Dr. Martinez was just sending the younger ones to bed- the girls in Ella's room, and the boys in a guest room. Max decided she'd go to bed too, mumbling something about never getting a good night's rest in a bed.

I ended up sitting on the couch, watching Fang and Iggy doing something on a laptop. "What are you doing over there?" I asked them.

"Blogging," Fang said.

"Cool. About me?"

"Only about your insane freak out earlier," Iggy replied.

"Ouch," I said sarcastically. "That makes me feel completely sane. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Fang suddenly closed the laptop and slipped it into his backpack. "Night," he said, heading down the hall. I heard the guest room door open and close.

"Man, if he hadn't taken that laptop, we could have Googled ourselves or looked up videos of piano playing cats."

"Well, you could," Iggy said stiffly

"What do you mean?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm blind."

Oh. "Really?" I asked. "I honestly couldn't tell. I mean, you seem so… I don't know, familiar with everything, I guess."

"Uh, thanks," he said. We sat there quietly. Can anyone say awkward silence?

"So," Iggy said, "What was that about, earlier?"

I groaned. "Besides the obvious?"

"Well, it was obvious you hate his guts, but I mean, what you said about your parents. You actually met them?"

"Well, yeah. They raised me. And then… well, the School found me."

Iggy frowned. "How'd you end up with them? I mean, Max didn't meet her mom until about a year ago, although Jeb had always been around she didn't know he was her father until about the same time. And…"

I coughed in disbelief. "Jeb is Max's father?" This was news.

"Only genetically," Iggy pointed out. "She doesn't consider him related to her."

"I don't blame her," I snorted. "Well, as you were saying."

"Well, we tried finding the rest of our parents, but we've gotten a lot of mixed information, so no one's really sure about their parents."

I cocked my head. "I feel there's more to this story, for some reason."

Iggy shook his head. "We did find my parents back east. But they weren't what we expected."

"And what exactly led you to that conclusion?" I asked.

"They were going to go to the media. You know, about the wings."

"Did you try talking to them about it? Tell them you would be safer if they didn't?"

"Well, no. I just left." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "You think things would have been different?"

"You never know. But if these kids you're with is your real family, than that's where you need to be."

Iggy yawned. "I should really go to bed," he said, getting up.

"Yeah, probably. Night." He headed down the hall. The living room was dark, but a dim light shone under the kitchen door. I got up, because for some reason I was dying for some water now.

Expect for the fact that Jeb was sitting at the kitchen table, doing some form of paper work.

I grabbed a glass and headed to the fridge, ignoring him. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head, though, as I pulled out the water jug and filled the glass.

"You should probably get some sleep," he said as I put the water back.

"Not going to happen," I said, leaning against the counter. "I'm not going to get any sleep anyway when I know murderers are about."

He winced. "Sage, honey, I couldn't do anything."

"Um, how about keeping the Eraser's away from my parents? You could have done that." I could practically feel the venom dripping from my words.

"They would have done the same to me then," Jeb said calmly. Ah, self preservation. Something he thought I'd be able to understand.

"Sometimes creeps like you should be the ones to die then, shouldn't they?" I retorted.

"I don't think your parents should have died, Sage. If I could have done anything, I would have. But the other scientists wanted to know about you."

"Well, then, what's so special about me, then?" I growled.

"You, Sage, were the Avian-Human programs accident child. You weren't supposed to happen." He said, leaning back like this was supposed to unhinge me.

"So?" I said snidely. "Most kids are 'accidents'."

Jeb shook his head. "You don't understand. We never anticipated that our experiments would affect the children conceived after we were done."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Some scientist you are."

"Haven't you ever wondered about that?" he asked.

"I knew I had a brother. But he died. Duh." I shook my head.

Jeb smiled. "Your brother isn't dead, Sage. He's alive and well. And free. In fact…"

** So far, this is the longest chapter I've personally ever written. :) Yay! I do believe something celebratory is in order. Anyone up for chocolate chip cookies?**

** Also, I'm a little worried about how I did Max. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you to those who have reviewed so far. You're keeping me going, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Sage**

"Are you sure this is the best way to do this?"

"Trust me, Nudge, he won't know what hit him."

"But seriously. Glitter?" Max sounded skeptical.

"Just trust me. Glitter sticks around for awhile." I licked the envelope closed and handed it to Ella. Max, Nudge, Ella, and I were sitting on the floor of Ella's room, doing what we do best. That is, preparing to cause chaos on a minor scale.

Actually, they were helping my with my revenge plan on Jeb. Believe me, nothing was more annoying than an envelope full of glitter.

Ella wrote Jeb's apartment address on the envelope and handed it back to me. "Why don't you do something else?" She asked. "When I slept over at a friends, we TP'd this guy down the street."

"For one, Jeb has an apartment and it wouldn't work," I pointed out. "Second, toilet paper is a lot easier to clean up than glitter. Glitter sticks to anything and everything, and takes at least a week to get rid of all of it."

Nudge laughed. "That's great. You think we could get some glitter and sprinkle it on the guys?"

"We could dump a whole can on Fang!" Ella suggested. Now there was an idea. I could just picture a glitter-covered Fang. He'd be so pissed. We all started laughing, even Max, although she was trying not to.

"Sage, you're being a bad influence," she said, a bit out of breath.

"Nudge is old enough to be learning these things. It's not like I'm teaching Angel how to prank people." I responded.

"Now there's a scary thought," Max muttered.

"I still can't believe she can actually read minds," I said, shaking my head. "I'm glad someone told me before I tried playing poker with her."

"You're welcome," Ella sang.

"So," Nudge started, "How do we send this to him?" She pointed to the envelope.

"Well, when Mom gets back with Angel and the guys from the store, she can take us to mail it," Max said.

"Can we go to the mall?" Nudge asked. "I'm dying to get a new pain of jeans." She gestured to her frayed and torn pants. I frowned. The mall? Really?

Max shook her head, amused. "We can ask."

We all looked up when we heard the front door open. "We should go see if we can help," Ella said, standing. We headed out to the front hall, where the guys were helping Dr. M carry groceries in. Angel clutched a stuffed bear dressed as an angel, which they had taken to get dry cleaned. Total was on her heels, still wearing his service dog vest.

"Could someone get me out of this?" He muttered. Nudge knelt and undid the Velcro. He sighed. "Much better," he said.

"Hey, can we go to the mall?" Nudge asked.

"Oh, I want to go," Angel added.

I sighed, and Max glanced at me. I shrugged, in a 'what are we gonna do?' way. She shrugged back.

"If you help the boys put the groceries away," Dr. Martinez said.

"Yes!" came a chorus from the kitchen.

"Ok!" Nudge, Angel, and Ella headed off to the kitchen, while Max and I trailed behind.

"The mall?" I asked quietly. Max just shook her head and grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a package of ground beef and headed towards the fridge.

XXX

Ella was staring at the store's entrance. "You guys should get your hair done," she suggested.

"Oh, yes!" Nudge squealed. "Max, can we?"

I ran my fingers through my own hair, which was long and hadn't been cut since before my lovely little vacation at the School. Unless, of course, for the School's random experiments, and thus it was uneven. At least I'd gotten to wash it somewhere that wasn't a truck stop when we were back at the house.

"I don't see any problem with it," Dr. Martinez said.

So I sat through a half-hour of a heavily-tattooed woman with funky two-tone hair hacking away and razoring my hair to what she considered perfection. I could see Max out of the corner of my eye, sitting there tense while a similar woman groaned jealously about how beautiful her "blonde locks" were. I tried not to laugh, but she caught me anyways and made a face.

XXX

"Oh my god, Sage, I love your hair," Nudge gushed afterwards. I sighed. I was never one who enjoyed gushing.

"It does look pretty cool," Ella agreed, and Angel nodded. It was true, it did look pretty cool. The woman had hacked off about six inches so it barely passed my shoulders, and then layered it in this funky way so that the smallest layers seemed to stick out everywhere. The best part was, she'd said it didn't take much handling. A definite bonus in my mind.

I shook my head, which made all the little layers fly around. I laughed. Max stared at me. "Sorry," I said.

"You of all people," Max sighed, "were the one I least expected to enjoy this."

"Really?" I asked. "I've had haircuts before. They aren't deadly or anything."

"You never know."

I raised my eyebrows at her. And I thought _I_ was the paranoid one.

"There's nothing wrong with blending in with the culture," I pointed out.

"Yeah, Max," Nudge added.

"I like getting my hair done," Angel agreed, swishing her golden blonde hair back and forth.

For once, I felt like life was normal. Of course, that's when things always go sour, isn't it?

Just at that moment, we happened to walk past a restaurant, the kind with the televisions on multiple channels. One of them was showing the news. I stopped, reading the captions.

_…rash of kidnappings, murders and pyrotechnics have been sweeping the country over the past few weeks. Many suspect gang activity due to new drug control laws, although there is some evident that connects these events with the mysterious disappearance of the Tanner family four years ago._

_ The Tanner's home was discovered completely burned to the ground by a concerned neighbor. No evidence of their bodies was ever discovered, and there was evidence to suggest they were kidnapped before their home was destroyed. The same evidence connects the family's mysterious end with the displays of violence. We now take you to…_

The pictures were the worst. They showed pictures of the house, and the family. A family portrait, everyone smiling happily.

Everyone had stopped by now and was watching the broadcast with me.

"OMG, Sage," Nudge gasped, "that little girl looks just like you!"

"She does," Ella breathed.

Angel glanced up at me, her round blue eyes concerned. "Sage, are you ok?"

I shook my head, suddenly aware of how many people there were. So many God-damn people.

"I have to get out of here," I told them, before I turned away.

"Wait, Sage," Max called after me, but I was already running for the nearest exit. I burst through the doors, out into the sunshine, and headed for the nearest loading dock.

"Sage, come back!" I heard Max yelling, but then I was in the air.

XXX

Max was a few minutes behind me, Nudge and Angel on her tail. By the time they caught up, I had already reached the house.

"Sage, you can't keep doing that!" Max yelled at me as soon as her feet touched the ground. "You put us all in danger by doing that!"

"I couldn't be there any longer without putting you in danger!" I screamed over my shoulder, heading into the house.

"What the hell are you talking about? First you stop to watch some news thing and then you freak out!" I ignored her and headed for the living room.

"Whoa," said Iggy from the couch, "What's got you two so worked up?"

"I'll explain soon," I snapped, "but you guys better be ready to move as soon as Dr. Martinez gets home."

They all stared at me- Nudge and Angel had followed us, Gazzy was sitting on the floor, Total at his side, and Fang was on the loveseat, laptop out.

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked cautiously.

"Fang, can I borrow the computer?" I asked. He handed it over and I plopped onto the couch next to Iggy, the flock crowding around me. Total hopped up next to me.

I typed "Tanner Family" into the search engine and the results loaded. I clicked on the first one.

It took me to the CNN web page, where today's broadcast was being played. I turned the volume up.

Next to the video page was a list of links, one to send in any information about the Tanners or any of the other children who had disappeared. Next to the link was a picture of the Tanner girl, taken only weeks before their disappearances.

"What is this?" Gazzy asked. Iggy jabbed him to shut up.

I took a deep breath, but I didn't have to answer him.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Angel asked. I nodded, feeling suddenly claustrophobic.

Max cursed. "No wonder you freaked out."

"Yeah, finding yourself on CNN can take you by surprise," I muttered wryly.

Just then Ella and Dr. Martinez arrived.

"You kids really shouldn't fly off like that," she said. "What was it all about?"

Then I heard the front door open, and Jeb entered. Covered in glitter. After everything that had happened, I'd forgotten we'd slipped the envelope into him mail slot on our way to the mall. I was freaking out so hard on the inside, I couldn't laugh. Even though he was covered in glitter.

He took in the scene in the living room. "I suspect you've seen the story?" he asked rhetorically.

We all nodded silently.

He rubbed his face. "Itex must be gathering new test subjects for something," he mumbled.

"Wait, I thought Max took Itex out," Gazzy said puzzled.

"Well, the originalDirector and her close affiliates were all arrested," Jeb replied. "And most main branches of Itex that were involved with the scientific aspect of it were shut down. But Itex was a corporate giant- no doubt there's a new Director. And they'll have the money to tie up any lose ends."

"Like us," Nudge breathed. Jeb nodded.

"And they won't appreciate big news organizations snooping around and uncovering any skeletons in their closet."

"So, they'll go after Sage first?" Iggy asked.

"Most likely," I said.

"Ok guys," Max ordered, "pack it up. We've got to get out of here."

** I kind of hate these fluff chapters. Trying to make them interesting enough to keep people reading stinks. A big thanks to salsasoccer27. You have been the only person to review while being signed it. Yay!**

** I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I go on vacation for 2 ½ weeks soon though. I'll try and get done what I can. Please review! ~Nano**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride**

A yellow taxi pulled up outside a large business building, the early morning light bouncing off the glass walls of the lobby and into the eyes of the dark-haired intern getting out of the vehicle.

Josiah Adams was late.

He should have been here half an hour ago, except his boss had sent him back to the hotel to retrieve some forgotten paperwork. He balanced the papers on his knee while he paid the cabdriver, and then headed swiftly towards the glass doors. The doorman opened the door ahead of him, and Josiah nodded his thanks as he headed towards the gold-plated elevators. He punched the button with his elbow, and thankfully, the doors opened automatically. He stepped in and hit the button for the top floor. As the elevator ascended, Josiah checked his appearance in the reflective gold. His suit was pressed, somehow still wrinkle-free. His hair combed back neatly. It didn't matter that he was just an intern- the Director expected nothing but perfection from any employees of Itex.

The elevator dinged at his floor, and he hastily rushed from its confines to the balcony, heading towards the main conference room. He reached the glass doors and rapped once. He checked his watch. Five minutes late. Josiah paused to catch his breath and compose himself before opening the door.

"Ah, just in time," Josiah's boss, Dr. Bunting, said, winking. "I had Josiah here wait to bring these in." Dr. Bunting took the stack of papers from him and Josiah took his place, standing in the corner with the other interns, thankful Dr. Bunting was covering for him.

"Now," Began Dr. Bunting, "the reason I had Mr. Adams bring these late was because I didn't want anyone sneaking a peek, because what I've got here is quite the surprise."

The rest of the doctors and businessmen seated at the table glanced around at each other, then at the red-headed woman seated at the end of the table. She nodded for Bunting to continue.

"Since the By-Half Plan failed, ultimately ending in the termination of the canine-human hybrids and their mechanical upgrades, six avian hybrids that escaped almost six years ago have been causing disorder for Itex and it's associated companies. Although they have been captured multiple times, they have also escaped, showing a unique ability to think on their feet and get through anything that comes at them. For this reason, many believe that they could be useful assets. But they show a resolute disobedience and lack of respect for authority." Bunting's voice had risen, and he smacked his fist on the oak table to emphasize his point.

"Well, they are, scientifically speaking, some of the best experiments Itex has ever produced, from any of its facilities," pointed out a thin, graying man.

"But they are failures, despite the chances they've been given." Everyone in the room straightened at the Director's words.

Bunting nodded. "Exactly. Itex needs to stop toying around with these children. They will never learn cooperation or respect; they've proved that time and time again." He paused, letting the rest of his companions catch up to him.

"Are you saying that we right them off as a lost cause and have them terminated?" A short brunette asked.

"They've been marked for termination since Germany," a large balding man with a monstrous mustache pointed out.

"And yet," Bunting said harshly, "they are still alive."

Josiah shifted uncomfortably. The way the people around the table talked about terminations made him queasy.

"We've ignored them since the incident in Hawaii, ma'am," said a dark-haired gentleman seated to the left of the Director. "They've been keeping under the radar since, and have not posed a threat to Itex."

"Until the media got a lead about the Tanner girl," the Director glowered. "I thought that mistake had been taken care of. Someone hasn't been very careful covering their tracks. But that's another matter entirely."

"One that can be solved at the same time," Bunting assured her. He now had the room's full attention.

"What we need," Bunting continued, "Is a small elite group to take them out."

"The School tried that with the Erasers and that traitor Jeb's son." The thin scientist reminded them.

"The Erasers where too simple. All they could do was follow orders. They couldn't function together and think on their feet. However," Bunting continued, "their feline counterparts showed promise in the areas the Erasers fell short."

"But that program was terminated due to the feline's lack of discipline," said the brunette.

Bunting raised his finger. "Ah, we've finally reached the major point of this presentation. At the Academy for Advancement, my team has been working on perfecting the feline program. We currently have three feline-hybrids who have surpassed all our expectations. They are fast, deadly, precise, and controlled. They show ability to think on their feet as a group."

Josiah had met the hybrids. The Sisters, as the scientists had nicknamed the three, scared him. The fact that they were all drop dead gorgeous, even the youngest, didn't ease his mind.

"But the avian-hybrids will elude them, if your cats can't fly," a blonde man, one of the youngest seated, said pointedly.

Bunting chuckled. "Gentlemen, ladies," he laughed, "cats in the wild have adapted a stinging patience for catching such prey, an instinct that these three have inherited. When they strike, there is no need for recalculation."

The Director nodded. "They sound capable enough. I'd like to see them in training myself. If you can have them ready in a week…"

"Certainly," Bunting agreed.

"Now, tell me Dr. Bunting, do you have a plan for the extermination of these failures?"

Bunting shook his head. "Not I. The three hybrids themselves came up with a plan that has been approved by superiors at the Academy. They propose to remove the weakest first, working their way up the "food chain" as they put it, until it was them against the strongest. Systematically, they will remove members of this "flock" one by one."

The Director nodded. "Bunting, I will meet you here in a week to discuss the details of this plan and evaluate your hybrids." She stood. "In the mean time, this conference is adjourned." She left, followed by her personal assistant, out a side door.

Josiah shivered involuntarily. There was so much going on here he didn't know what to think. Except that if anyone found out that he'd been the one who gave the media the lead, he'd be dead before the hour was up.

**Sage**

"Hey, you gonna pack up your stuff or what?" The voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. I looked up to see Fang standing behind the couch, staring down at me. I blinked.

"Oh, uh..." I tried to get my brain back to reality.

"I need my computer back."

"Oh. Sorry." I handed the computer up to him.

"Hurry up," he said, before walking back down the hall. I stood and headed towards Ella's room, where my backpack was pushed into a corner. I refolded my clothes, which Dr. Martinez had kindly washed, lost in a daze.

I couldn't stop thinking about everything. My family- my murdered parents, my 'missing' brother. My supposed luck at finding the flock. Everything over the last year since I'd escaped, and the people who'd taken me in. Who I had always left when things started to get sticky.

Well, things were certainly sticky now. Very sticky. Stickier than the insides of a marshmallow on a stick that's been over the fire for too long and is falling off.

"Sage," Max appeared in the doorway as I stuck the last item into my bag. "You're coming with us. Let's go."

I slung my bag over my shoulder, shaking my head. "Max, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I don't care if it is or not, you're still coming with us."

I sighed, knowing from what little time I'd spent with her that there really was no sense arguing, and followed her out to the living room.

Ella and Dr. M were waiting for us, waiting to say goodbye. Jeb hovered in the background. I endured Ella and her mom's hugs good naturedly, but then Jeb pulled me aside.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

"Listen Sage, there is still a lot you kids don't know. When I told you about your brother the other night, I had no idea this would happen."

"Get to the point, Jeb," I snapped, impatient.

"I just want you to know, that the knowledge about your brother could tear the Flock apart, if you don't be careful. Knowledge is a dangerous thing."

I rolled my eyes. "That's nice, Jeb. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go," I said, taking a page from Max's book. It worked- his eyes hardened.

"I warned you, Sage," he said.

"Ooohh, ominous," I laughed, heading out the door after Iggy.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

"Nothing, just Jeb trying to apologize again," I lied.

"What a jerk," Iggy said.

"Ok guys," Max called, giving her mom and sister one last hug before strolling into the yard, "Let's roll."

We took off, and as we ascended, I sighed. These people seemed to really like me around.

But I knew that I could stick around much longer. I was going to have to leave, and soon. Even I have to sneak off in the middle of the night.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I do have AP work to do, after all.**

**Don't forget to Review! *gets down on knees* I'm begging!**


	7. Chapter 7

My wing throbbed. My heart pounded. I could hear _Them _behind me, gaining on me. Bullets ripped through the hot evening air, and then a searing pain in my arm. I didn't slow to check the wound, just kept running, adrenaline the only thing that kept me going.

I saw a light up ahead and felt a surge of hope. If I could make it there…

The trees started to dissolve around me, and then I was sitting at a kitchen table, eating lunch with my parents.

There came a knock at the door, and my father rose to answer it. There was a bemused look on his face.

He opened the door and I screamed. A huge hairy beast stood in the doorway, a sinister grin on its wolfen face. It swatted my father away, and he hit the wall.

"Daddy!" I screamed as the monster strode into our house, toward me.

My mother grabbed me, pushed me behind her.

"You will not take her!" she said viscously, snatching the still-hot frying pan from the stove.

More of the nightmarish beasts entered our home. I watched my father stand, grab the broom from beside the door, and smash it against the head of one. The monster just laughed and wrenched the broom from his hands, slamming down on his head. He fell and didn't get up.

My mother gasped, and one of the beasts took a step closer.

The sound of a skull cracking and the smell of singed hair filled the kitchen; my mother had slapped the closest one with the frying pan, leaving the beast clutching his head, his face burned and bloody.

Another beast stepped closer and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her off the ground. The frying pan clattered to the floor. The beast laughed as she writhed, then threw her across the room into a wall.

"Mom!"" I cried, but she didn't get up.

Then one of the beasts grabbed me, and I felt a course hood being pulled over my head. Then everything went black.

XXX

I sat up, panting, sweaty, lost. I looked around. It was almost dawn in the woods of southern Colorado. I was sitting between a sleeping Fang and Nudge. I let out a sigh of relief. It was only a nightmare. A very vivid nightmare. One I had lived through a long time ago.

"You ok?" I heard a voice whisper. It was Max. I hadn't seen her sitting there, leaning against the tree.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I croaked, my mouth dry. "Just a nightmare, that's all."

She nodded sympathetically. "I bet it involved Erasers. I get dreams like that too." She looked surprised at her words, like they'd slipped out.

I nodded. "Just be glad it's been this long since you've run into anything," I said, laying back down. I hoped Max would get the message I was done talking, and when she didn't say anything, I took that as being in the clear.

I admit I felt responsible for causing them to have to leave her mom's so soon. And I was still confused about why she'd almost forced me to come with her and the Flock. They'd be better off once I left, but for some reason I hadn't yet, and it had already been a week.

I knew she didn't trust me. She hadn't asked me take watch yet, which I understood. If I was them, I wouldn't trust me either.

XXX

"Sage, you gotta see this!" Nudge called, hovering above the water. She folded her wings and dropped like a rock, hitting the water in a perfect, splash-less dive.

We were somewhere off the map, at the head of a green canyon in Colorado. Max had been outvoted by the kids to stop here and enjoy the pool at the bottom of a cascade.

"Wow, Nudge," Angel called when Nudge surfaced, "that was amazing!"

Total, who sat next to me at the edge of the water, rolled his eyes. "I could do better," he mumbled.

"Oh really, now?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Max sat across the pool from me, next to Fang, eating from a bag of choc-chip cookies from her mom. She was alternately talking to Fang and doing head-counts, which I was amazed by. Between the kids cliff-diving and Angel's freaky ability to breath underwater, (which had sent me into a minor panic-attack until she popped up, told me she'd read my thoughts and said she had gills. Weird kid.) I would have given up by now.

"Cannonball!" Gazzy screamed, leaping from the top of the waterfall. He hit the water and there was a massive splash.

"Aw, man, I'm soaked," Total whined, starting to shake himself dry.

"Total!" I gasped, half-standing and backpedaling away from the dog.

"Thanks a lot, Gazzy!" I heard Iggy say from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him working on… something.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Don't tell Max, ok?" he said, fiddling with some wires on the contraption, "but it's an explosive."

I sighed. "That's probably going to come in handy soon," I said sadly.

He shrugged. "It wouldn't be anything new to us."

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "I thought you guys just chilled out the whole time."

He laughed. "I wish."

"Sage, you got to try this!" Nudge ran up to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the water.

"I'm fine, thanks," I told her, but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please?" she begged, looking at me with her huge brown eyes.

"Bambi eyes?" Iggy asked her. I think it was a rhetorical question.

"Fine," I sighed. She squealed happily and leapt into the air, spreading her wings, and I followed her.

XXX

A red-haired girl of about fifteen paced across a large conference room, her stiletto heels clicking on the tile.

"She's late," the girl growled.

"She's the director, Del, she's allowed to be late," a blonde girl about the same age said, from where she was leaning against the wall.

The red-head stopped her pacing to glare at the blonde. "Shut up, Alicia." The blonde shrugged.

"I hope you show her better manners than that, or she won't let us hunt them," Alicia told her matter-of-factly. "Isn't that right, Shauna?"

The youngest of the three looked up from her drawing pad and shrugged. She was about twelve, with short black hair. A blonde streak through her bangs made her look like a young version of Rouge from X-Men.

"You there!" Del stopped her pacing and pointed a manicured fingernail at the dark-haired intern standing by the door. "Where is she?"

The blonde smiled at him. "Ignore her, Joey. She's just pissed she's not the center of the Director's universe."

The intern, Josiah, and Shauna both laughed. Del threw her arms in the air, exasperated.

"Delilah, please sit down," Shauna asked her sweetly. Del rolled her eyes, but she sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

As soon as she did, the glass doors of the conference room opened. Delilah stood up, all signs of impatience gone from her face. Alicia stood up straight, taking her place next to Delilah, and Shauna crossed the room swiftly to stand beside her older sisters.

The Director entered the room, followed by her personal assistant and Dr. Bunting, along with a few other scientists, some which were involved with Delilah and her sisters. The Director sat down at the head of the table, and the others did the same, leaving the three chairs in front of the girls open. The woman nodded at Dr. Bunting. He stood.

"Ladies, gentlemen," he began, "As you know, the people here at Genome Research Laboratories have become interested in the Academy's most successful project."

_Damn right, _Delilah thought.

"The three girls standing before you are the upgraded feline hybrid. Go on girls, show them."

Delilah grinned. She watched the people gathered around the table gasp. She looked around at her sisters, who had fully transformed as well. She smiled, a terrifying smile due to her cat-like fangs. Shauna's white cat ears twitched, while Alicia's golden tail flicked back and forth. Del raised a ginger paw and waved at the people, her retractable claws flicking in and out.

The Director looked them up and down. "From what I saw during their training earlier, I think they'll have a very good chance of getting what we need done. But many other seemingly capable groups have failed." She turned to the girls. "You have three chances. If you fail, you will be punished."

Delilah nodded. "We'll be on their trail in 12 hours, max," she told the Director.

"Good." The Director flicked her long red braid over her shoulder and stood. "Remember, three chances." Then she left, and the meeting ended.

Delilah transformed back and her sisters did the same. She watched the scientists leave, before Josiah led the girls to their room. Her and her sisters would kill the birdies. One by one, they'd wring there necks. She smiled to herself.

**Nothing really to say here, except the usual request to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Heyy! I would like to send out a big shout out to EVERYONE who has taken time out of their busy lives to review my story. There have been some that made me drop my AP work and sit down and write the next chapter. See, there is power in reviewing. :) So use it. (Reading people's reviews make me so happy- if I don't update for awhile it's because I exploded with joy!) Thank you.**

** ~Nano**

**Max**

I was shaken awake, a familiar voice in my ear. A voice that made my heart flutter every time I heard it. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Hey, Max," Fang whispered, so he didn't wake the others, "want to fly?"

I scanned the hotel room we had splurged for- actually, Sage had filched Jeb's credit card somehow when we were back at the house and knew his pin- making sure the kids were all out. Angel and Nudge were sound asleep beside me, Total curled up between them. Gazzy and Iggy were sawing logs in the other bed, and Sage was sacked out on the couch.

"I don't know," I said quietly, and Fang followed my gaze to the sleeping Sage.

"I think we should trust her," he responded. I stared at him, surprised. He just shrugged. "Come on," he nodded towards the sliding glass doors that led to a balcony.

I nodded, a little reluctant to leave my Flock alone with someone I hardly knew, but I followed Fang outside anyway.

He stood on the railing, his dark wings spread out. He reached down and pulled me up next to him, and I spread my wings as well, balancing on the rail.

Fang flashed my one of his rare smiles, the one that always makes my heart skip a beat. Then he leapt out into the night, catching the air in his wings and soaring up into the sky.

I leapt after him, feeling the joy I always do when I'm flying for the heck of it. As opposed to say, trying to get away from sadistic scientists or mechanical nerds with guns. For example.

We soared through the cool night air, with nothing but the stars and moon above us and the teensy lights of the world below. It felt like we where the only two people on earth, even though I could see the cars below and knew that some poor sucker was stuck down there, bound to the ground.

I couldn't help it; I laughed out loud. Fang looked over at me, one eyebrow raised.

I just shook my head, too full of this night to have to explain my joy.

We landed a few miles away, in a darkened area of a small park. We folded in our wings. Fang took my hand in his, and suddenly my nerves jumped into hyper-aware mode, like they did a lot these days.

Together, we wound our way through the park, silently enjoying the night. It was nice, but I couldn't help but worry about the kids back at the hotel.

"Fang, maybe we should go back."

He stopped walking and looked at me. "They'll be fine," he said.

"I know, but…" He silenced me with a kiss, his lips warm on mine, and I felt dizzy. He broke the kiss and nodded, and we headed back

XXX

Delilah lifted the binoculars to her eyes, watching two of the bird kids on the balcony of a hotel about a half-mile away. She didn't need the files they'd been given to know that the blonde was the leader of the Flock, Max. She opened the gray folder again, flipping to the page about the older Goth boy. She scanned the stats, memorizing everything in seconds. His strengths, weaknesses, special abilities, relationships. She raised her eyebrows at that one, then turned back to the binoculars. She trained them on the pair below.

_ He's cute, _she thought absentmindedly, watched them. The two leaned forward and kissed.

"Ain't that sweet," Alica said from where she sat next to Del.

"That's it," Del said, standing.

"What is?" Alicia asked.

"First, we grab the blind one," Del started, "He'll have better hearing, could give us away in the future. Then the two little ones, Subjects 10 and 11. And the black girl. Then it's just down to the lovebirds there. If we take out the Goth kid in front of Max, she won't be able to fight back."

Alicia grinned. "Del, you are a genius. Can I do it?"

"What, take out the Goth?" She laughed.

Alicia nodded.

"As long as I get Ride," Del told her. She glanced over her shoulder, where her youngest sister lay, asleep. "What about her?"

"I'd love to see her kick the little blonde chick's ass," Alicia laughed.

Del picked up her binoculars and trained them back on the prey below. She frowned.

"Del, who's…" Alicia started, flipping through the folder again.

"I'm not sure," Del responded, watching the third person who'd just stuck her head out on the balcony.

"She looks like..."

"I know." Del shook her head. "I think we just discovered that missing experiment from the School. Subject 13."

Alicia looked at her. "The mistake?"

"Yeah. That would explain the similarities. He's the other Tanner."

Alicia watched them, thoughtfully. "How much you think they'd give us if we brought her in? She's the reason for the chaos back at the Lab, isn't she?"

Del nodded. "Yeah. I bet there's a pretty big price on her head. But they'll want her alive."

Alicia pouted. "Damn."

**Sage**

The fire was dying.

I rolled over and looked around. The flock was asleep. Slowly, I sat up, scanning. I knew they would try to stop me if anyone saw me. I got to my feet quietly, careful not to make a sound. I grabbed my backpack from where it sat against a tree with the others, and headed towards the trees. I looked back once, making sure no one had woken up.

I felt bad about leaving them, I really did. But things always happen to people I stick around with too long. Like the Reverend.

I headed into the trees, not looking back again. I didn't care if I was closer to my brother than I had ever been. These people had been through enough without me bringing anything else down on them.

I stopped when I was out of earshot, shifting my bag and unfurling my wings.

"Where are you going?"

I spun around, surprised. "For someone who can't see, you really get around, don't you?" I asked, avoiding his question.

Iggy shook his head. "Where are you going?" He asked again.

"Away from you guys. It's been fun and all, but I do better on my own."

"Max will hunt you down when she finds out you're gone," he told me.

"Why does she even care?" I groaned. "Why can't she just let me be?"

Iggy shrugged. "I don't know." He grinned. "Sometimes Max does stupid stuff for good reasons."

"Gee, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sage, come on," he scoffed, "You can't leave now."

"I can, and I will," I told him stiffly.

"Ain't you two adorable?" A voice purred from above our heads. My stomach dropped as I looked up. Three pairs of eyes stared down at us from the darkness.

I heard Iggy curse under his breath.

Instinctively, I took a step closer to him, the two of us standing back to back.

"Real cute, Del," another voice said. I could practically hear the speaker's eyes roll. "Let's take care of them and move on, 'kay?"

Suddenly, three lithe forms dropped from the trees, surrounding us. Two of them were girls around my age, the third around twelve or so. All three of them looked terrifyingly deadly, with fangs and claws like daggers. They resembled Erasers, but they were thinner, smaller, and… feline.

"Cat Erasers," I whispered to Iggy.

"Look here, girls," one of them began, a girl with red hair. "Looks like we've got ourselves a two for one deal."

"They don't look like much," the smallest girl stated.

"Barely a challenge," added the blonde.

"Really now?" I said bitingly. I could feel Iggy behind me, listening, tensed for a fight.

The ginger laughed. "Birdie, you don't stand a chance." Then she lunged at me.

I dodged out of the way of her fist, but instead of hitting my jaw, her claws raked along my neck. I kicked her in the stomach, then deflected a blow to my ribs from the youngest. I caught her foot mid-roundhouse and used her own motion against her, tossing her into the ground.

I could hear Iggy fending off the blonde behind me. The red head came at me again, hissing. Her foot caught me behind the knee and I went down, but I rolled to my feet and aimed a strong kick at her shoulder. She staggered back and I glanced back at Iggy. Both the blonde and the little girl were fighting him now; it looked like their claws were doing the most damage.

The redhead caught me by surprise, raking her claws down the length of my upper arm. I took a step back, and suddenly my back was burning with pain as the youngest delivered her foot into my spine. I saw the blonde take down Iggy out of the corner of my eye, and the redhead grinning at me.

"Night, night, Birdie," she purred, I felt her foot collide with my head.

Then everything went dark.

**Not the longest chapter, I know. I'm also sorry it took so long. I have work to be doing for school though. From here on out I know where it's going and how to get there, so it'll probably be about a week or two between chapters. Please review!**

** ~Nano**


	9. Chapter 9

** I have come to the realization that the breakers in between scenes didn't show up on here. I apologize for this, although I keep thinking, 'Why didn't anyone bother to tell me?' Anywho, I actually wrote this chapter late into the night, my need to get it down was so great. So, hope you enjoy!**

** ~Nano**

**PS: Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride. (I don't get the point of these, actually. It's a fanfic. Duh I don't own them. And people who have read the series would know who's an OC.)**

**Added: The POV/Scene breaks should be fixed by now for all chapters up to this point.**

**Sage**

My head was pounding. I sat up, a moan escaping my lips. I held my head where that ginger cat girl had kicked me; I could feel the crusty, sticky mess of blood in my hair. My back throbbed and the same sticky crust of blood coated my arm and face.

I shifted, sending pain shooting up my back. Another moan.

"You ok?" I heard Iggy's voice and looked behind me. He leaned against a wall of the tiny room, looking about as bad as I felt. His lip was split, his face and arms scratched as well. His jeans were ripped along his thigh, the denim coated in dried blood.

"Yeah, I'm…" I winced. "Fine."

Iggy shook his head. "Liar," he said. "So, where do you think we are?"

I looked around. "A teeny little room. There's a door in the wall opposite you, but there's no knob or anything."

"They took my lock picking kit, anyway."

"Well, anywho, I do believe those feline Erasers knocked us out, dragged us to some facility, and we are currently being held against our will in a little room, awaiting some scientists who don't really understand what they're doing."

"That sounds about right," Iggy laughed.

"So, what do we do until then?" I asked. I realized that sitting in this little room could get really boring, really fast.

Iggy tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, there are a number of things we could do," he began.

I never got to hear any of Iggy's suggestions for curing boredom, because at that moment we heard the clicking of heels outside the door. It opened, and in stepped the redhead Eraser girl, followed by the blonde and the little raven-haired girl.

"Oh, look Iggy, visitors," I said. "Did you bring us any housewarming gifts? This place could use a wall hanging or something. A fichus, perhaps." I looked to Iggy for suggestions. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Modern art, maybe? Something colorful that we could climb on."

"Enough," growled the ginger. "Or I can get permission to kill you both now. You're slated for termination, anyways."

"Oh, Delilah, let me take the blonde one. He's kinda cute." She winked at Iggy, whose face went from pale to bright red at her words.

"What do we do about her?" The youngest asked. "Didn't Bunting want her in Lab 7?"

I tensed at the word "lab".

"Yeah, he did," Delilah grinned. "Alicia, grab her."

The blonde, Alicia, grabbed me by my bad arm, hoisting me roughly to my feet. "Let's go, Birdie," she hissed, flanking me. The youngest was on my opposite side, with Delilah in the lead.

"I guess it's true," I said loudly as the door started to close, "I guess ginger's _don't _have souls." I heard Iggy snicker before the door locked shut.

**Max**

Torn apart. That's how I felt when I awoke the next morning, only to discover that Iggy and Sage had disappeared.

Angry. Because Iggy had been on watch, and I had been the one to let Sage stay with us.

"God, how could this happen? Again?" I paced angrily back and forth across the clearing. We'd spent most the morning scouring the surrounding woods and roads for any sign of the two, but without much success.

"Max, calm down," Fang said.

"I can't!" I yelled, rounding on him. "I'm the one that thought it'd be a great idea for Sage to tag along with us. But now… I bet you she's been working with Them this whole time. She probably kidnapped Iggy and took him to God-knows-where!"

Fang shook his head. "Angel would have picked up on something like that. You're jumping to conclusions."

I glared at him. "Well, then what do you suppose we do?"

Fang shrugged.

I groaned. "Great, this is just great."

"Max!" Nudge called from further into the trees. "Come look at this!"

I glanced at Fang, and we both started running towards her voice.

"What is it, Nudge?" I asked her.

Nudge gestured to the surrounding ground. "Check this out!"

I examined the ground around my feet. It was disturbed. Bloodstained. "A fight?" I asked, incredulously.

Nudge nodded. "It seems like it was a pretty rough one too, by all the blood on the grass and, oh Max, you don't think Sage took him, do you? She couldn't have. Someone must have lured them out here or…"

I shook my head, then glanced at Angel and Gazzy sitting a little bit away from the scene. Total was curled up in Angel's lap. Gazzy looked depressed, sitting there alone. I went over to him.

"We'll find him, I promise," I told him, ruffling his blond hair. He looked up at me, his blue eyes filled with tears.

"But how? We don't know where they went."

_Genome Research Laboratories, _my Voice suggested helpfully.

_Isn't it nice helping for a change, Voice? _I asked it rhetorically. It didn't answer.

"We can start by looking up Genome Research Laboratories," I said. Fang raised his eyebrows. "The Voice," I mouthed to him. He nodded, pulling off him backpack and extracting the laptop from it.

**Sage**

The door opened and I barely managed to walk inside. As soon as I heard the click of the lock, I hit the wall and slip to the floor, cradling my head in my hands. The memories came flooding back- the needles, the mazes, the fights, the strength tests, the wind tunnels, the….

The list just kept going, and today's experience had uncovered so many buried memories. Too many.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cool wall of the tiny cell-like room.

"Sage?" I heard Iggy's voice. I cracked open one of my eyes only to see him looking at me with concern. (Or, as well and a blind guy can face the general direction of someone, anyway.)

"Yeah?" I asked, too exhausted for anything else.

"What did they do to you?"

I shook my head. "It was like the old days, Ig," I started. "Let's hope we can find a way out of this mess soon."

"What about Max and the Flock? Did anyone say anything about them?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Seems they only took us two."

I rubbed the cut on my arm, which they'd cleaned out at the beginning of the "session". They hadn't bandaged it though, so it had bled again.

"Well, we can't wait for them," he decided.

"And what should we do about it, hmm?" I snapped. "I'm so god-damn tired I wouldn't be able to take Total, let alone those cat-girls again."

I kept rubbing my arm. For some reason, that made it feel a lot less painful. Although a tad itchy. I stopped rubbing, keeping my hand on the wound.

Iggy looked like he didn't know how to take that. "So what, we just sit here and wait?"

"Yeah, that seems like a plan to me," I said. "For now, anyways."

Iggy nodded.

I frowned. My arm had stopped throbbing. I lifted my hand and gasped.

"What now?" Iggy sighed.

"Uh…nothing," I lied. I stared at my arm, shocked.

Where there had been a deep, painful cut just moments before, there was now a pink line of scar tissue.

I think I'd just healed myself.

**Hopefully Sage's new-found power isn't a bit too much. It comes in handy later though. *foreshadowing* Anywho, I've been wondering… who do YOU think Sage's brother is? Out of shear curiosity. Please review!**

** ~Nano**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, hopefully, I have fixed the POV/Scene divider problem. I still can't believe no one bothered to mention that… Anywho…**

**(Um, could someone please explain the necessity of disclaimers? It's a fan-fic site… of course we don't own the original storylines…) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride.**

**Max**

I slammed my fist down on the table in frustration. The kids looked up at me.

"Sorry," I said. Fang shook his head and turned back to the computer.

"Nothing, yet, then?" Nudge asked quietly, taking a sip of her iced coffee. I shook my head.

After receiving that helpful bit of information from the Voice yesterday, the six of us had headed out to a teeny little town, where Nudge found this hole in the wall café. So we decided to grab a table and start searching the internet.

And don't worry; I made sure that Nudge's coffee was decaf.

After two hours, you would think we might have come across something useful, but so far, there wasn't a promising site to be found.

"Have you tried 'Itex Research Labs'?" I asked Fang. He shook his head.

"It's next on the list."

"Hey, can I get another ham sandwich?" Total asked from where he sat in Angel's lap. I handed Angel a few dollars and watched her walk up to the counter.

The kids had been subdued all day, especially Gazzy. I kept telling him that we'd find Iggy just like we did Angel.

"Hey, Max," Fang said. I turned back to the computer.

Three down from the top was a link that looked promising. Fang clicked on it. It was an article detailing how Itex had recently bought a facility called Genome Research Laboratories in Los Angeles.

Fang and I looked at each other. "That looks promising," I said. He nodded.

"You found something?" Nudge asked, sitting up straighter. She set her coffee on the table.

"Yep," I told her while Fang packed up the laptop. "A facility bought a few months ago by Itex. It's in LA."

"That's about a day from here," Fang estimated.

"Well, then, let's go," Nudge hurriedly finished her coffee.

"Get your things, "I told them.

"Finally," I heard Total mumble as we headed out the door. "It's been a while since we had a good fight."

**Sage**

I slumped against the wall, exhausted. Early what must have been this morning, Delilah and her "sisters" had dragged me from the room for more hideous testing.

I had been shaken forcefully awake, a voice hissing in my ear, "Time to go, Birdie."

I knew before I had opened my eyes that it was Delilah. My sleep had been spotty anyways; nightmares of the time back at the School and the night the kidnapped me, mingling with visions of Delilah and her sisters killing the Flock off one by one.

At first I was glad to be pulled from those nightmares. Until I realized I was just waking up in another.

She slapped me before yanking me to my feet. I must have let a yelp escape my lips, because suddenly Iggy had tackled her, pinning her against the wall.

He punched her in the face before Alicia and the younger one, Shauna, dragged him back to the corner opposite the door. He kept fighting them.

"Iggy, stop," I told him tiredly. He stopped struggling against them, hearing the defeated tone of my voice.

Delilah pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

"Come quietly, and no funny business," she said sweetly. I had no choice but to follow her.

The first place they took me was to a room full of whitecoats. I had to suppress the shiver that was determined to run up my spine.

They hooked me up to electrodes and forced me to run on a treadmill. By the clock on the wall, it was four hours before they let me stop, and then it was only to move me to another test.

I was lead into a small sanitary room. For the next few hours, they injected me with different substances and recorded my reaction.

One knocked me out for fifteen minutes, leaving me with a nasty hangover when I woke up.

Another made me very twitchy and ADHD. After that, one of the scientists came in and decided to have a "chat".

Delilah, Alicia, and Shauna led me into an office. Shauna pointed at the empty chair across from and older man, and the three stood by the door.

"I'm Dr. Bunting," the older man said as I sat down. I was still feeling the effects of the ADHD drug, and couldn't stop examining his tie, a kaleidoscopic mess of color. "And you must be Sage."

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

He looked startled. "You're not Sage Tanner?" He asked.

I grinned. "The one and only." I picked a paperclip out of a dish and began to un-bend it, acting bored.

He chuckled, a very perverted chuckle. I decided I didn't like him.

"That you are," he said. He leaned across the table. "Do you know why you're here, Sage?"

I stared into a corner of the room, thoughtful. "Was it that stink bomb in the girl's locker room?" I asked. "Or maybe getting into fights?" I turned to face him, my most innocent expression on my face. "You aren't going to call my parents, are you?"

I hoped he got the meaning.

Bunting shook his head. "Sage, now is not the time for jokes. Be serious, because your life is the only one in danger here."

I started giggling, something really rare for me. "I'm trying," I told him between giggles. "But that _tie,_ it's just so ridiculous!"

Bunting glared at me. "Listen, girl," he leaned closer-yeesh, had this guy ever heard of mouthwash? - "you are a sorry excuse for an experiment. You won't live much longer, even if we don't kill you. You were born an accident, one that the Director intends to erase."

"Well, I can't help it if my mom wasn't on the pill," I told him.

Bunting snatched the paperclip from my hands and gestured to the girls behind me. "Get her out of my face."

Delilah smirked at me as she shoved me out the door. "Two words," I called over my shoulder. "Breath. Mints."

I had the satisfaction of seeing him do that breath check- where you breathe on your hand and sniff it- before the door slammed shut. It was a small victory, but still.

"So, where are we headed next?" I asked cheerily. God, whatever that drug was they gave me, I was ridiculously hyper.

"Shut up," Alicia hissed.

"Ok, miss grumpy whiskers," I said. I realized that the other two cat-girls didn't say much.

Delilah did most of the talking for them. I don't think I'd even heard Shauna utter anything more than a chuckle.

Next, they took me to a wind tunnel. I was told to fly and try to gain ground- er, air- while the whitecoats measured my speed and stamina.

After the first fifteen minutes, the hyper-juice started to wear off, and I was crashing hard. I started to drop back.

Then I thought, "what the hell?", because I have a tad of a rebellious streak, and dropped back to the wall where the exhaust vent was.

I held my wings slightly away from my body, defying gravity with my feet on the wall.

Until they shut the fan off, that is.

My feet slip down the wall and I barely managed not to land on my face. I heard a door open and stood, just in time for Delilah to punch me in the gut.

I doubled over, stunned. Exhausted.

A whitecoat ordered me back to my cell. Delilah escorted me back, her gun digging into my back, her sisters flanking me.

As soon as the door shut, I slumped against the wall, burying my face in my arms.

"Sage?" I heard Iggy slide over next to me, felt his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Why you?" he asked. I looked up at him, realizing that he hadn't been dragged from the room and tortured by crazy scientists.

His face, arms, etc. didn't bare the marks of the electric rods, the dark circles of exhaustion.

I started laughing hysterically. "Why not me?" I gasped. "After all, I'm the reason we're even in this mess in the first place."

"Sage, shut up."

"Why?" I said bitingly.

"Because if you're just going to sit around we are never going to get out of here."

"That's true. But in case you haven't noticed, we're kind of trapped in a very dismal room." I responded. Then I smiled, remembering something.. "I noticed our wonderful hosts have neglected to bring the fichus you requested."

Iggy grinned. "Yeah, well, the service here stinks anyways."

"So, about getting out of here," I said casually. "God, that damn drug made me all... "

"Moody?" Iggy asked brightly.

"Shut up, Ig."

"Sorry. I was just trying to be helpful," he laughed.

I shook my head. "Well, now you're just being distracting."

"Oh, I distract you, do I?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

I felt my face flush. "Shut up, Ig. Unless you'd rather stay in this dinky room until they kill you."

"Hell, no."

"Then shut up or help me think." I growled. I scanned the room. The only ways out of the room were the door, which was locked from the outside, and a weensy little vent set in the ceiling.

The vent was too high up to reach, and the room too small to spread our wings to get up to it.

Besides, we didn't have anything to remove the screws on the vent's grate.

Suddenly, I remembered my meeting with Bunting. The paperclip.

I tapped Iggy on the wrist, then leaned toward him. "I've got it," I whispered almost silently, knowing he would hear it.

He nodded.

"Tomorrow. I have to get something first." Actually, I also had to figure out how to get up to the vent. But I wasn't going to worry about that now.

Iggy didn't respond, just nodded again. He knew as much as I did that the room could be bugged.

"Well," I began loudly, "I think I'll turn in. Night, Ig." I started to inch over to a corner.

"Hey, Sage."

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around. Iggy held out his left hand in a fist.

I had watched the Flock do this every night before they fell asleep. I put my left hand on top of his and tapped his hand with two fingers of my right.

I lay down on my side, unfurling my wings a bit. Iggy leaned back against a corner.

"Iggy?" I asked.

"What?'

"Thanks."

**I realize it's been a while since I updated… sorry about that. Our computer went down, then we got it back up but the interweb wasn't working, and then I went on this trip from a few days…. Anywho, sorry.**

**And just because I screwed up doesn't mean you get out of reviewing. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, hopefully I got all the glitches out I was having. And I apologize that it took this long for a stinking chapter. But alas, there is this terrible thing called school. More specifically, junior year. But I press on!**

** ~Nano**

_**Sage**_

"Sage, wake up."

I blinked awake, gasping. My heart was pounding, my mouth dry. "Oh, god," I moaned. I shook my head, trying to scatter the remains of my nightmare. It was the same one I'd had back in Colorado, the one with my parents.

"Nightmare?" Iggy asked me. I nodded. "What about?"

I looked away. "Nothing important." I shrugged.

"Well, if you're up," Iggy began, "Those three will be here any time now."

I groaned. "God, I hate them."

"Just do whatever it is you need to do, ok?" Iggy reminded me.

"Don't worry; I'm on top of things."

Iggy stiffened suddenly, and seconds later, the door opened. I glanced up into the face of evil.

"Hello, Ginger," I said tiredly.

She grinned. "Hello, little Birds," she laughed. "Ready for another day?" Alicia and Shauna appeared silently behind her.

I stayed silent.

Delilah shook her head. "Come on, you're wanted for more testing." She grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to my feet. I felt the familiar barrel of the gun behind my back.

I was shoved roughly down one of the hallways, surrounded, as always, by the trio of sisters as I made my way through test after Test after TEST.

My head ached from yet another round of drug testing and all I really wanted was to curl up and take a nap.

Delilah pushed through a familiar door way, and I staggered into the office of Dr. Bunting.

I plunked down into the chair opposite him.

"Good afternoon, Sage," Dr. Bunting said.

I stared at my hands.

"Are you willing to cooperate today?" he asked me. I shrugged.

Dr. Bunting grinned. Not a good look for him. "Now Sage, we both know how you escaped the School. But tell me, how did you survive on your own?"

I cocked my head. "Well, first I rented a hotel room and watched Man vs. Wild marathons." I grinned, silently pleased by the look on his face.

Ha, he thought I was going to cooperate. Silly doctor.

Bunting was not amused. "You might think you're quite witty, don't you?" he snapped. "Very well. If it were up to me you would be dead by morning. Lucky, for you, the Director wants to see you."

He nodded at Alicia, who disappeared through a side door.

"I would show some respect," he told me, standing, "if you valued your life. Or that of your useless blind friend's."

With that, he left. Alicia returned, following a young woman with red hair, not quite as dark as Del's. She sat down across from me.

"Hello, Ms. Tanner," the woman said coldly.

"Hello, Ms. Wasting My Time," I responded sweetly. The Director frowned.

"Is that really the way to treat a friend?" she asked.

I pretended to look around. "I don't see any friends." I snapped. "I've got it."

I turned in my seat. "Hey, Del, want to be friends? We can have sleepovers, do each others nails, have a pillow fight, talk about guys…" I trailed off when Delilah hissed.

"What about you, Alicia? I saw you eying that intern back at the labs. What was his name…" I crinkled my brow in concentration. "Josiah, was it?"

She shot me a look of complete loathing.

"Ms. Tanner, please," the Director snapped. "You should have more respect for the ones who could save your life."

I yawned, something I had picked up from Max. "More respect for the ones who ruined my life?" I asked, tapping my chin. "Now, why does that sound like nine levels of wrong?"

The Director took a deep breath, then smiled, in an 'I know something you don't know' sort of way. "Ms. Tanner, could you please tell me what happened that makes you think we ruined your life?"

I shook my head. "First off, you murdered my parents," I began. "Not to mention the hell you put me through at the School. Does that clear it up a bit?"

Still, the Director smiled. "What about your brother?"

I had to mentally backpedal, but kept my confusion off my face. "What about him? What happened to him pales in comparison to the fact you _murdered our parents._"

The Director shook her head. "Your parents had to die. They knew too much. Your father couldn't keep his nose in his own business."

Her sadistic grin returned. "Now, about your brother," she started_. I think I know where this is going_, I thought. "Your brother isn't dead as you believe," she told me. I could tell she meant this to throw me.

My eyes widened in mock surprise. "No! You don't say!" I exclaimed. "I always assumed he was kidnapped by aliens. Or maybe got in a fight with Bigfoot."

The Director scowled. "You obviously don't understand your position. Very well." She gestured to Delilah, who grinned evilly before coming towards me. I felt that bloody (Ha-ha, British swearing. Gotta love it.) gun against my head.

"Take her to lab 12. Tell them to give her the injection," the Director ordered. The three girls grinned, and Delilah dragged me to my feet. My stomach twisted. What kind of injection? The looks on the cat girl's faces was not reassuring, and I swear, one more shot and was going to be climbing the walls. Literally.

"Come on, Birdie," Delilah hissed.

Alicia laughed as they led me down the hall. They stopped in front of a door marked with a silver 12. Shauna opened the door and they shoved me in.

The lab looked like a regular lab, white wall, cabinets, counters. That antiseptic, School smell filled the room. Metal trays holding hypodermic needles stood next to what looked like dental chairs. Whitecoats milled about the room, and at the far side of the room, a whitecoat was administering an injection to a terrified little girl.

"I see Abby's been a bad girl," Delilah noted, watching them. "What a pity. She could've been pretty deadly." The white coat got up and the girl started keening, loudly.

Shauna, the smallest, pushed me down into one of the chairs. The girls strapped me down.

"Usually, we don't stay and watch," the little girl told me, tossing her dark hair. "But Delilah says you've caused her too much trouble. She wants to watch you suffer." She said it so matter of factly, as if she was simply talking about the weather.

This girl was like an evil version of Angel. Without the mind reading.

Delilah and Alicia were sitting in plastic chairs by the wall, a satisfied smirk on Del's face. God, did I hate her.

A whitecoat approached me, started rolling up my sleeve. I tried to struggle, but the restraints held me down tight. The little girl, Abby, had declined into whimpering, clutching her head. I resisted the urge to swallow in fear.

The whitecoat prepared the needle, taking his time. I was ready to go nuts. Then he swabbed my upper arm with iodine. Leaning over me, the jerk smiled. "It'll only hurt for a little while, sweetie," he said. Then he stabbed the needle into my arm, injecting whatever foul torture they had come up with into my bloodstream. I had a sudden image of taking the old family dog to the vet when I was a kid, and getting it put down with some type of shot.

Oh. God.

MY nerve endings felt like they were on fire, and then the pain exploded. In my head, chest, everywhere. Involuntarily, I started screaming.

_**Iggy**_

Sage wasn't back yet. Iggy had been sitting in this cell for ages, waiting for her to get back. He had tried to distract himself by listening to whatever he could hear beyond the door. The occasional snippet of conversation, and the buzz from the overhead light was constant. Sometimes he could hear the click of a heater kicking in.

But still no Sage.

Suddenly he heard the tell tale clicking of stiletto heels in the hall, then the click of the lock in the door. He heard it swing open.

"Here's your little girlfriend," Delilah snarled, laughing. He heard a thud as something- or someone- hit the ground. "She doesn't have much longer anyway."

"You bitch!" Iggy yelled, leaping to him feet. He charged towards the girl, but at the last second heard the whistle of a knife through the air. The youngest girl sliced at his arm, leaving a long, deep gash. Iggy gasped, and Delilah kicked him in the leg. Iggy collapsed to the floor, cradling his bleeding arm.

"You're time is coming soon," she hissed. He heard her heels klacking as she left.

"It's a pity, really," Alicia sighed. "A handsome guy like you could really help make this more… comforting." She ran her hand through his hair before leaving, followed by the younger girl. Iggy shivered when he heard the lock click.

"Sage," he gasped. He turned, brushing his sensitive fingers along her body. Her skin was ice-cold, twitching slightly. She whimpered once.

"Oh, god." Iggy pulled her to him, laying her head in his lap. Her breath was ragged and shallow, and her heart rate was dangerously slow.

Iggy sat there, waiting, ignoring the pain in his arm. His friend was dying. And he was going to be left in the dark, alone.

After a while, a cold sweat broke out on Sage's skin. Her body temperature skyrocketed in minutes, and soon she was burning up.

** So, I hope that was good. Well worth the wait for a cliffhanger. :) Anywhos, please, do not forget to Review Review Review! Or I shall be sad. And cry.**

**Hopefully, I will be able to write more while I sit in line for twelve hours waiting to see HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. AHHHHH! EXCITED!**

**Anywho.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I almost cried when I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. (That's as I'm typing this.) It's very sad. I live and breathe reviews. That and chicken soup. Yum….. But come on guys. I love you, you love me… so come on, lets review, shall we? (Hahaha, I rhymed.)**

**Anywho, guys. PLEASE? *Bambi Eyes***

**~Nano**

**MAX**

We were camped out in a huge eucalyptus tree, waiting. It was early morning. Below us was a park, complete with playground, skate park, and picnic area. There was even a small fishing pond.

As you can probably guess, we weren't here for a barbeque.

Across the street was a large modern stone building, the front of which was almost entirely made of glass.

"I bet the lobby's all bright and sunny," Nudge said staring at the building like the rest of us. The building was, I'm sure you've guessed, the Genome Research Laboratories.

"So what's your plan?" Gazzy asked, his wide blue eyes watching me.

"Could we just go through the front doors?" Nudge suggested. "We did that for the Institute in New York, remember? I mean, we couldn't get to the actual Institute when we did that, but it could be worth a shot, right?"

"Possibly," I told her. I turned to Fang. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"It's probably a trap."

"That's what I was thinking. And what if we run into Sage?"

Angel looked up at me. "I don't think she betrayed us, Max."

Fang shot me a look. "I'm with her."

I sighed. Despite what Fang and Angel thought, I was still convinced that Sage was the reason we were on this little rescue mission. I swear, if I saw her, I was going to…

"Oh, Max, please don't hurt her," Angel pleaded.

I shook my head. "We'll see what happens, Angel. No promises." I jumped nimbly from the tree. "Come on guys. Let's go get a better look."

**IGGY**

_Well, this sucks, _Iggy thought.

Sage was still out for the count, although she seemed to be doing a little better.

The fever that had come over her had scared him. The fever had broke a few hours ago, but she remained unconscious. Her heart rate was up though, and her breathing more regular.

Iggy's arm still throbbed painfully, but it had stopped bleeding around the same time Sage's fever broke.

Another thing. The cat-Eraser girls had come back for another visit. Iggy remembered it clearly.

Sage's fever had been at its worst, her skin covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Iggy was terrified he'd be left alone in the room with a corpse. Then the girls had entered, the clicking of Delilah's heels preceding her.

"Well, well," Delilah had purred, "looks like she doesn't have much longer now, does she?" He could hear the sick delight in her voice.

"She'll be dead soon," the youngest added bluntly.

Iggy tried to keep his emotion off his face, tried not to react at all.

"She's holding out much longer that most do," Alicia pointed out, as if that was supposed to be a comfort to him. She also sounded slightly wary, as if she thought that information would piss off Delilah.

"Yes, well," Delilah began, "no one's ever lived through it before."

Iggy would bet his last feather that Delilah had a particularly sick grin on her face.

"Let's go girls," Delilah ordered, snapping her fingers. "We'll be back for the body later."

Then they had left, leaving Iggy alone with the dying girl.

**Alicia**

Alicia was stretched out on her bed in her dorm room, her iPod, compliments of Itex funding, listening to her favorite band.

It was nice to have some down time- not be chasing, hunting, training, or sitting in boring meetings full of old white men that looked at her like a piece of meat.

Alicia started singing along with the music.

_Is there anybody out there?  
That wakes up with a bitter taste?  
It's a king that we put up there  
And he's a short way to fall from grace  
It's slowly filling upward.  
You can stand but you have no ground.  
I hear it from the lost words.  
They say it's time that you lost your crown._

Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you

Is there anybody out there?  
That can see what a man can change?  
It's better that you don't care  
Because he knows that he's in his stage  
I feel the paranoia.  
When there's a time, put you in your place  
In the eyes of those who watch ya  
Well they can wait 'til you hit your face

Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you

Paint yourself a picture  
When you waste another picture  
And you win, and you win, and you win  
Paint yourself a picture  
And then you break another picture  
And you win, and you win, and you win  
And you win, yeah you win, and you win

Don't be so greedy  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts stop beating  
Say what you want 'em to do  
Wasting away... I see you  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you  


There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Alicia called, scrolling the iPod's wheel around, lowering the volumn. The door opened, and in walked the young intern, Josiah.

Alicia sat up quickly, her earbud pulled from her ear. "Hey Joey," she said, grinning.

The young man looked uncomfortable. "I was asked to come check on you," he told her. "Dr. Bunting asks that you remain in your room for the time being." He didn't look happy to be there, talking to her. He seemed stiff, uncomfortable.

Alicia leaned back on her hands. "Well, that's not too terrible, now is it?" She smiled. "As long as you stay here with me."

Josiah started backing towards the door, but Alicia was up and behind him in seconds. One of the perks of being a recombinant life form.

"You don't seem happy about the idea, Joey," she said quietly. "You're hurting my feelings."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Your feelings? That's funny."

She ran her hand down his arm. "Josiah, it's been awhile since we… talked."

He frowned. "You almost lost me my job."

"But you didn't, did you?" She grinned again. "You owe me a big thank you." She took a step closer to him.

"Alicia," Josiah started but she cut him off.

"I'll take that thank you now."

"No." Josiah slipped from her grasp and headed towards the door.

"What do you mean, No? Come on Joey." She started using her best seductive tone, one she'd picked up from Delilah.

Josiah hesitated. "I told you. No." He opened the door.

"No one says no to me. Not for long," she grinned after him. He turned away and headed down the hall, slamming the door.

Alicia flopped back onto her bed, smiling to herself. He'd be back.

**Sage**

My head was throbbing. I peeled open my eyes, but the bright florescent lighting shot right through to my brain. I moaned, closing my eyes.

"Sage?" I heard Iggy's voice from somewhere above me- then realized vaguely that I had my head in his lap. Oh chizz.

"Dear god," I groaned, 'What happened?"

"You tell me," Iggy responded. "Those…girls brought you in here unconscious and you've been out for twelve hours or so."

"What the hell?" I grasped my head, which still throbbed.

"Sage?"

"What?"

"You…uh…"

"What?"

"You almost died, Sage."

I was so surprised my eyes flew open, and the blinding light above sent of another round of pain. I gasped, rubbing my temple.

"Bloody effing hell," I muttered. My eyes narrowed to slits.

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "Did you just curse in British?"

"Huh, I guess I did." I struggled to sit up, my head still throbbing, but the light wasn't as painful. Besides, I still had my head in Iggy's lap. Can we say awkward? Just a weensy bit.

"Hey Sage, take it easy."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off, lifting myself to a semi-upright position. God, what I would give for a pair of sunglasses right now.

"What did they do to you?" Iggy asked suddenly. Concern was etched all over his face.

"Some new torture drug," I told him, shaking my head. "I think they might have beat me too, but I can't remember."

Iggy shook his head. "Whatever it was, I think it was supposed to kill you."

"Well, it didn't." I rubbed my head again, slowly getting used to the light, thinking about the little girl that had been in the lab with me. Was she dead?

"Yeah, about that," Iggy started. "You were practically dead when they dragged you back in here. But something happened."

A shiver went up my spine. I remembered my new skill, what had happened, how I had healed myself. Had it kicked in and saved my life?

Damn, so many questions.

"Well, whatever happened, thank the Lord it did," I half-joked. I struggled to my feet, bracing myself against the wall.

I wasn't back to a 100% yet. Not even close. I was still shaky and tired. Not to mention _starving_.

Iggy got to his feet too. I pulled the paperclip from my pocket, fingering it.

"Come on, Ig. Let's get out of here."

**If you can name that song, I will be happy. Also, I intend to work on chapter 13, hearby known as the epic chapter of epicness, when I go to see HARRY POTTER 7, the epic movie. Epicness!**

**Please, review. Or I shall cry. And be sad. Oh look, a sharp knife….. review before I do something I regret. Please?**

**~Nano**


	13. Chapter 13

**I now present to you, the EPIC CHAPTER. Do enjoy. And don't forget to review. :)**

**SAGE**

In case you were wondering, crawling through the air ducts of a top secret evil facility is not as much fun as most people seem to think.

First off, air ducts are full of bugs- spiders, beetles, and moths, not to mention the empty husks of their dead brethren. It's just a tad gross. Not to mention dusty, which is not a good thing when you have to sneeze while in said secret facility.

I crinkled my nose, trying not to breathe in the dust that threatened to drift up my nose. Iggy was on his hands and knees behind me as we made our way through the tiny cramped tunnels.

Another word about air ducts- if you suffer from claustrophobia due to being held in a tiny cage for the young years of your life, they may induce a minor panic attack.

Since I was occupied by trying not to hyperventilate, I didn't feel Iggy stop behind me.

"Hey Sage," he whispered. I stopped crawling and glanced back over my shoulder at him. "Maybe we should stop here," he said.

"Um, why?"

He gestured to a vent he had stopped above. "There's a room below. I bet they have a bunch of chemicals stored in there. I think we should stop and make a few explosives before things get messy."

I peeked down through the vent. The room below looked like an empty lab, and the lights were off.

"Sounds like a plan," I told him, prying up the vent cover. I leaned it against the side of the duct and lowered my head down.

"I don't see any cameras," I told him, pulling myself up.

"Well then," Iggy said, "Ladies first."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and proceeded to lower myself down into the room. I hung about a foot off the ground for a second before dropping, landing lightly on my feet.

"Ok, Ig," I called up, "Once you're hanging it's about six inches to the ground." I watched as Ig slid out of the air vent, but at the last second his hand slid before he could get his bearings.

Iggy crash-landed next to me. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded, but his bleeding arm said otherwise. "Um, Ig? You're cut here pretty badly."

"I know," he grunted. "One of the girls got me with her knife. Must've opened up again."

I sighed. "Ok, Ig, I'm going to do something. Just don't freak out, ok?" He nodded and I took his arm. I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to channel whatever power I had used to heal myself. I wasn't even sure it would work on other people.

"Holy…" Iggy breathed, slipping his arm from my hands. I opened my eyes. He was running his fingers along the length of his arm, the only sign of his wound a faint pink scar line. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. It's just a new ability, I guess." I sighed, even more exhausted than I had been, and leaned against a counter.

Iggy just nodded. "Okay," he started, switching into pyro mode, "I'm going to need you to read the labels on stuff." He headed towards a cabinet.

**DELILAH**

Delilah paced the room, her seafoam-colored stilettos clicking the floor angrily.

"They should have been here by now," she hissed. Dr. Bunting didn't even look up at her- he was used to her, for lack of a better word, tantrums.

"Calm down," he told her, "they will be here soon enough. They most likely ran into trouble finding the facilities. Now, sit down."

Delilah tossed her red hair over her shoulder, but didn't sit down. "You had us take care of the accident," she hissed, "but what of the blind boy? When can we take him out?"

"I told you," Bunting said, sighing. "You can take care of him when the rest of the Flock get here. Let him be the bait."

Delilah hissed again. "If they aren't here by tomorrow, I'm taking him out myself."

Dr. Bunting gave her a stern look. "We'll see."

**SAGE**

Iggy sat quietly muttering to himself, computer guts in his lap. I felt a bit useless, sitting here "on watch" while he did his thing. Turns out he could feel colors and didn't need me to tell him what he couldn't see. Unless it was to read a label or something. So I just rested.

"How's it going?" I asked him.

"Almost done," he said, focused on his work. I shut up, and instead studied the lab. I was leaning against an island, which held empty test tubes and beakers and whatnot. There was a bunch of scientific mechanisms sitting on the counters along the walls.

Suddenly Iggy stiffened, and seconds later I heard someone trying to put a key in the door. The handle jiggled, and the door opened, slowly.

"Listen, I just have to grab something from this lab," a man's voice said, before he stepped into the room. It was the intern I had seen earlier during one of my… expeditions.

"Oh come on, Josiah," came a female voice. I recognized it instantly. Alicia, the blonde chick. I glanced at Iggy, who was sitting still and silent.

"Alicia, I've told you before. We can't do this. Are you trying to get me fired?" The door opened more. I held my breath, trying to stay out of site but keep my eye on them at the same time.

Alicia laughed. "Trust me, Joey, Bunting wouldn't dare get rid of you."

I glanced over my shoulder. There was a second door across the room, but there was no way Iggy and I would make it there without them seeing us.

Josiah shook his head. "I just," he said as he turned around, but he cut off when he saw me. We locked eyes for a second.

"Joey, what is it?" I heard Alicia's voice, and the door shook slightly as she tried to force her way past him.

My heart was racing. I tapped Iggy's hand once, and he tensed, ready to run. Or fight, whichever one happened first. He was going to give us away.

Suddenly the man turned to Alicia and kissed her.

Well, that was unexpected.

They took a step back into the room, but Alicia was too...er, occupied to notice us.

And if this isn't shocking enough for you, Josiah's hand came unwound from Alicia's blonde hair long enough to wave at me, gesturing towards the other door. Still shocked, I grabbed Iggy's hand and led him silently towards the other door and out of the lab, leaving the two alone.

Further down the hall, we ducked into a custodian closet.

"What the hell happened?" Iggy asked angrily.

I shook my head. "Dude, I have no idea. This guy I remember seeing earlier and one of the cat girls came into the room, and…"

"It sounded like she was trying to get into his pants," Iggy interrupted. I whacked him on the arm.

"As true as that is," I continued, "he objected. But then he saw me."

"What?" Iggy said, shocked. "Then how did we get out of there?"

"Well, then he… kissed her. And waved us out."

Iggy shook his head. "Sounds like someone's having second thoughts about the morality of human experimentation," he said. "Or it's a trap of some sort."

Well, either way, we're still alive. For now." I sighed. "Well, now what? Any ideas?"

Suddenly the door flew open. "Here's an idea," Delilah snarled at us. "Die."

Adrenaline flooded my veins. "Sorry, I already tried that," I told her coldly. "It's a lot harder that you think."

She lunged at me, but I was ready- I snapped out my right foot, hitting her square in the chest. Iggy aimed a hard chop at her collarbone, but she dodged at the last second, whipping up a stiletto-clad foot towards his face. He caught it, twisting her leg, and she lost her balance, collapsing on the floor.

"Iggy, go," I gasped, trying to catch my breath- Delilah's knee had collided painfully with my stomach.

We slid out of the closet and I grabbed a broom at the last second before slamming the door closed, and jammed the broom under the door. Iggy turned the lock, then we ran off down the hall, Delilah's screams echoing after us. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the door rattle.

"How the hell did she find us?" Iggy panted.

"I have no idea," I told him, "I have no idea. Let's get out of here before she busts…"

Behind us, the wooden door splintered.

**MAX**

Since we didn't really know what else to do, we went with Nudge's idea. It was easier than trying to crawl in trough the air ducts, anyway.

"Ok, guys," I said quietly as we approached the building. "Just act like we're doing research for a school project or something, ok?" I looked around at my flock. Gazzy nodded, his hands in his pockets. Angel looked up at me with wide blue eyes, Total in her arms.

"Got it, Max," bother her and Nudge said.

I looked at Fang. "Well, it's now or never," I told him, opening the glass doors.

We entered a large lobby area, the sun shining through the multi-story glass front. Marble stairs made their way up to the higher levels, which held open balconies, doors set every so often into the walls.

Fang gestured to a desk off to the side.

"Excuse me," I asked politely, "but my friend and I are doing a research project on the investment systems of major companies. Is there by chance anyone we could talk to?"

The woman behind the desk- middle aged, graying- looked over the desk at us. "What about the kids?" She asked skeptically.

"Oh, they're my neighbors' kids. I'm babysitting," I told her.

She turned back to the computer. "Well, unless you have an appointment, there isn't much I can do for you."

I nodded. "Well, thanks for your help anyways," I told her, hurrying the kids towards the door. Fang reached it first. He pulled the handle, but it didn't open. Fang turned to look it at me, and I saw it in his eyes, just for an instant. We were in deep trouble.

From across the lobby, three security guards headed our way.

"Max," Fang started, "they have guns."

So they did. I groaned. "Just great. That's the last thing we need, isn't it?"

"Let me go," Total growled, "I'll take them out and you guy bust through the windows."

Suddenly from behind the guards came two girls. One of them was blonde, about the same age as me, but at least she wasn't a clone or anything. The other girl looked about twelve, with black hair.

"Well, look who we have here," said the blonde, "It's the flying freaks."

I frowned, stepping in front of the younger kids. "And you are?" I asked.

She grinned at me, revealing fangs. "I'm a hunter," she said simply. "My sisters and I were designed to destroy you."

I yawned. "Like we haven't heard that before," I rolled my eyes. "And I only see two of you. So where's your other sister?"

"Our leader is busy," she told me. "She is preoccupied with organizing the death of your failure of a friend."

My stomach dropped. Iggy.

And maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. But it sure sounds to me like their boss could be our old friend, Sage.

"You hurt him," I snarled venomously, "and you will regret the day you ever messed with my Flock."

The blonde stepped closer. "Oh, we'll see about that."

A gunshot rang through the air.

My head whipped around towards the source of the sound, as did the blonde's, a bemused look on her face.

Double doors on the second level balcony burst open, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Sage, Iggy right on her heels.

In seconds, I had leapt at the blonde, aiming a roundhouse at her chest. Fang launched himself at the armed guards, and Angel played mind-puppet while Gazzy and Nudge took out another guard easily.

I nailed the blonde with a solid punch in the face, but she landed a solid foot in my stomach. I sucked in air, then threw my weight at her, elbow first. She went down, and I straddled her, dealing out punch after punch.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sage and Iggy jumped over the banner, landing easily on the marble floor fifteen feet below.

"Hey, Max!" Sage yelled brightly.

"Hi," I huffed, standing and stepping away from the blonde. She was huddled on the floor, almost unconscious. The black-haired girl knelt next to her. She looked up and glared at me.

"Get the others together," Iggy yelled from across the room. "We've got a way out of here."

I had learned to never question Iggy when he told me things like that. "Gazzy, Nudge, Angel," I called, and the kids were at my side in seconds. Fang delivered one last kick to a guard before joining us.

"Duck!" Iggy yelled just as they reached us, throwing something over our heads towards the large glass windows. We all hit the ground, covering our necks.

_BOOOOOOMMMMM!_

The building shuddered, and glass rained down around us.

"Everyone ok?" I asked, looking around at my flock. They were covered in dust and powdered glass, but otherwise fine.

"That was awesome!" Iggy yelled, slapping a high-five with Sage.

"You aren't out of here yet," a voice screamed. I looked up. A red-headed girl stood on the second-floor balcony, looking angry as hell.

"Who's she?" I asked Sage. Her face was white.

"Delilah," she said quietly. "We need to get the kids out of here."

I nodded, then gestured to Fang to take the kids and go. Iggy followed them.

The girl leapt to the floor, landing lightly. From a door at the end of the lobby, a group of people, some in suits, others in whitecoats, emerged. The blonde had managed to get to her feet, with the help of her sister, and they joined the redhead.

"They're a new type of Eraser," Sage told me quickly. "Not lupine though. Feline. They're faster, more controlled."

"Holy Crap," I whispered.

"You!" Delilah hissed, snatching up a gun from one of the unconscious guards. "You dare lock me in a closet?"

I shot a look at Sage, but she was focused on Delilah, a grim look on her face.

"This time," she raised the gun, "I am going to make sure you are dead."

Suddenly one of the men in a suit rushed forward from the rest of the group as Delilah pulled the trigger.

The sound echoed through the air.

"Joey, no!" The blonde screeched.

The man landed on the marble floor, his shirt soaked in blood.

Beside me, Sage cursed. Everyone else was stunned silent. Then the blonde was at his side.

She looked at Delilah. "He's dead," she said quietly. "He was a traitor, and he's dead." There was a strange tone to her voice.

Delilah screamed. Suddenly she began to morph.

"Let's get out of here," I muttered to Sage. She nodded, and together we turned on our heels and did a U and A, flying through the hole in the windows. A shot whistled past Sage's face and she winced, but then we were out of range. Sirens wailed below us.

I glanced at Sage. "You locked her in a closet?"

She just shrugged.

**WHOOO! Longest chapter EVA! And the epic chapter is finite! Yes! Rejoice with me, and write a review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait for this rather lame chapter. It's really just a fluff chapter, although I'm really happy with how it turned out. :) Anywho, let's get you reading, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max**

"Max, can we stop?" Nudge asked, hours later. "I'm hungry."

We had been flying all day- sun blazed in the west, the sky tainted orange and pink and gold. My stomach was growling too, and I glanced at Fang. He shrugged. Great. I made one of my famous snap decisions. "We'll find a burger joint, and then find some place to camp for the night," I announced, and Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total cheered.

"No!" Sage yelled, making me jump (if that's even possible while flying). I glanced back at her, almost shocked at what I saw. She looked ready to pass out, exhaustion etched on her face, and even her dark feathers seemed to droop. She was at the very back of the flock, a little behind Iggy, looking rather unsteady. What the hell did they do to her, and why was Iggy not completely wasted like her?

"What do you mean, no?"

She sighed. "I mean, yeah, we should grab something to eat. But is it safe to make camp yet? Those girls are probably after us."

Her words were met with silence. She had a point though. We could fly faster than the average human would dare drive a car, but those girls definitely were not your average girls.

I looked around at my flock. The younger set looked hungry and tired, but I wondered if they would perk up after they had some decent food.

Iggy broke the silence. "I'm in favor of avoiding the psycho kitties," he said.

"Well, guys, you think you can go a couple more hours if we stop and eat?"

"Sure, Max," the younger kids responded.

"Ok then," I said, starting a slow circular decent, scanning the little town below us. The Flock followed, and soon we landed swiftly and silently behind a fast food restaurant, pulling windbreakers and jackets on. Sage ended up wearing one of Fang's extra jackets, seeing as he was the only one with a reasonably clean extra and her bag had been confiscated back at the labs. We headed around the front of the building and inside, and instantly my senses were bombarded with the delicious aroma of grilled beef. The place wasn't fancy, just your basic fast food burger joint. It was pretty clean compared to most I've seen though, a red and white stripe running around the walls at eye level, little red palm tree silhouettes on some of the white tiles.

Everyone ordered what they wanted, and I stepped up last. "I'll have two number ones, and a chocolate shake. Can we get all that to go?" The woman at the register nodded, and I paid, using my bank card. I joined the others at a table where they sat waiting.

"Why'd you order it to go?" Iggy asked.

"Less conspicuous. We'll take it out back and eat it," I told them.

Iggy nodded.

"So guys," I started, "What exactly happened while you were there?"

"Max, can we talk about this somewhere less public?" Sage asked quietly. She still sounded completely exhausted, and not like her usual sarcastic self at all.

"Uh, sure," I told her, just as our number was called. Fang and Iggy went up to the counter, and grabbed our food, following the rest of us out the door. We headed back behind the restaurant, setting down against a wall.

"Who had a four by four?" Fang asked, holding up a huge burger. Angel raised her hand and Fang passed it to her, and then continued distributing food.

The Flock fell on their food like, well, underfed mutant bird kids. I bit into my own burger, its deliciousness flooding my mouth.

After the gross eating sounds had abided somewhat and the Flock's munching had slowed, I took a sip of my (amazing) chocolate shake and started.

"So, guys," I began, addressing Sage and Iggy, "what happened back at those labs?"

"Always business, aren't you, Max?" Iggy joked, taking another bite of his third burger.

Sage shook her head. "Ig, shut up," she told him lightly.

I cleared my throat, and Sage shot me an annoyed look, then sighed. "Oh, all right," she said, then took a sip of her coke. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"How did they kidnap you guys?" Nudge asked, her brown eyes wide and curious, mouth still full of food.

Sage looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, I was trying to sneak away, because I felt that I do better on my own, and Iggy must have been on watch, so…"

"I followed her," Iggy interrupted, "and then we were ambushed by those three cat-hybrids. They knocked us out, and when we woke up, we were in this tiny cell room."

"Did they do any experiments on you guys?" Nudge asked.

"That was the weird part. They only took Sage out."

Six heads turned to look at her.

"What did they do to you?" Gazzy asked. Sage shook her head, as if she didn't want to relive it, and I could understand that. I was still trying to forget everything they had down to me when I was little, still back at the School. But then she began her story, and I could feel myself slipping into my own suppressed memories.

At one point, I noticed Iggy looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. I frowned. Were they hiding something?

When Sage reached the part where they were crawling through air ducts, I interrupted.

"Who was that guy they shot this morning?"

"I don't know," Sage replied. "I think he was an intern or something, because I saw him during my meeting with Dr. Bunting and during some of my trips to the labs. But the kooky thing was, when Iggy and I dropped into an empty lab to get some, err, supplies,"-at that, Iggy grinned sheepishly, and I knew that's when Iggy had found time to make that little explosive- "That guy, and one of the cat-girls, Alicia, came into the room."

"He saw us," she said quietly. "And when he did, he didn't give us away, or anything. Instead, he kind of, err, kissed her. And motioned for us to get out of there."

"What?" We all gasped, and then everyone dissolved into giggles. Even Fang shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard of," Nudge laughed.

"Why would he do that?" Total wheezed.

"Why don't you ask him?" Sage scowled, with a hint of her old venom. "Oh, wait, you can't, because he took a bullet to the heart for us."

Well, that shut everyone up real quick, and we sat in silence for a minute.

"I wish I knew who he was and why he did that," I said quietly.

"Why was the red head screaming that you locked her in a closet?" Nudge asked.

Sage and Iggy grinned at each other.

"After we escaped from the lab room, we hid in a janitor's closet, but she found us there, and we kind of locked her in there and ran like hell to get out of there. Which is when we ran into you."

"That's quite the adventure," I said wryly, looking around. Everyone had finished eating, and I remembered what Sage had said about staying ahead of the girls. And after everything she had just told us, I didn't blame her.

"Clean up," I commanded the troops, "and let's get out of here."

**Sage**

Twenty minutes later, we were back in the air, and I felt immensely better, and not just because of the food. (Although I realized as soon as I bit into my first burger that for the days we had been there, they hadn't fed us anything, so some food actually helped improve my outlook greatly.) It just felt great to get all that crap off my chest, and I had no idea how Fang could be so emotionless all the time.

The earth unfolded below me, lights twinkling on. I could just barely see the moon reflecting off the ocean in the distance, off to my left. My instincts told me we were headed north.

I heard wing beats over my shoulder and glanced back to see Iggy had flown closer.

"What up, Ig?" I sighed happily, catching a gust and gliding along effortlessly.

"I was just wondering why you didn't tell them everything," he said, flying closer so only I would hear him.

"I left out the torture serum and my new skill for a reason, Ig."

"And what is that reason?"

"Well, I didn't want to scare the kids, for one," I said, a little harshly. "And my skill is my own, to do with it what I want."

"Ok, I can understand not telling the kids about it, but what about your skill? What if someone gets hurt?"

I shook my head. "It isn't that simple, Iggy. I think healing takes up my energy, and if everyone wanted me to use it to help them, well, I wouldn't be much help if I was completely drained, now would I?" Iggy opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off. "I'm not saying wouldn't heal any of them. If someone really needed it, I would use it. Like if Fang was mauled, or Max got shot, or…"

"Or so I could see again?"

I froze. "Oh, god, Ig. I don't think I could, even if I tried. Especially not now."

He was silent for a few minutes, then- "I know. It was just an idea."

The look on his face ripped at my heart. "Listen, Ig," I began. "Maybe I'd be able to, one day, but I can't. Not yet."

**Ooh, ominous music? Not so much. But please, do NOT FORGET to REVIEW. I am BEGGING on my HANDS and KNEES for some REVIEWS. I've only had two for ch. 13, and then NONE since Ch. 9. So I am very, very depressed right now. Also, if you can tell me the name of the restaurant the flock visited, you get a virtual cookie, and a chapter dedicated to you. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was having trouble writing it. Although, I'm really happy with how it turned out. :) Also, I promised that this chapter was going to be dedicated to anyone who guessed the restaurant in the last chapter. (In-n-Out, by the way.) But I was just so happy at all the reviewers, that this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed chapter 14- TheDoctor, ****emtollyxtanctorsson, Invisible Jew, and Miz636. Thanks guys! This is for you!**

**The Disclaimer I always forget: I do not own Max or any of the original characters. Happy?**

**Sage**

Three days later and the eight of us we sitting around a table at a Denny's somewhere on the west side of the country. I had spent the last year or so flying up and down this end of the country, but to tell you the truth, I had no idea where we currently were.

But there you go.

The waitress came by our table to refill our water glasses and deliver Max's and my cappuccinos. We nodded our thanks as she informed us of food would be ready soon before walking away, not even noticing that Total was seated at the table next to Angel. I guess it helps having a child telepath around, eh?

I slid my coffee to the middle of the table, in an attempt to keep Nudge and Angel, who I was seated between, from sneaking sips.

Fang returned to the table carrying a newspaper.

"Any idea where we are?" I asked him.

Fang scanned the front page of the paper. "Bishop."

"Well, that's helpful," I said, rolling my eyes. I picked up the dessert menu and tried to tune out Nudge and Angel yakking across me until our food came. Pancakes, bacon, hash-browns, sausage, eggs, and everything else covered the table, along with everyone's drinks. For a few minutes, the only sound at our table was the noises of eating.

Fifteen minutes later, almost all the food was gone, and everyone was lounging in their chairs. (Well, Total was curled up in Angel's lap. Details, details….) Fang was flipping through the paper again, and Nudge and Gazzy were pestering him to give them the comics section. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, their words becoming garbled to the point of psycho-babble. I guess I was suffering from a full stomach, but hey, we all have our ailments in life. I was just getting really attached to mine…

Nudge elbowed me in the chest and I opened one eye, glaring at her. She grinned sheepishly and turned back to Gazzy, who seemed to have gotten the comic section from Fang. It seemed so normal, and I cursed myself at ever having thought of leaving these people behind.

My eyes flickered across the table to Iggy. We hadn't talked much since our little disagreement over my skill, and honestly, I kind of missed him. I mean, I knew him the best out of all the kids in the flock. Being imprisoned together can do that to you, but what he was asking was something I don't think I was ready to do. It was like asking a child with a toy hammer to build the space shuttle.

"Sage, look at this," Fang's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to the real world. He handed me the newspaper and I scanned the page, aware that he and Max were watching me.

"What is it guys? I don't see any- Oh."

I gasped when I reached the bottom of the page. The second front page to be precise.

**POLICE GAIN A NEW CLUE IN THE SAGE TANNER DISAPPEARANCES**

Right under the headline was the same picture from CNN of me when I was about 11. I glanced up at Max and Fang, but Max gestured for me to keep reading.

_For the past few years, children have been disappearing under the same mysterious circumstances all across the country, their only link being the same evidence as that discovered at the scene of the Tanner family disappearances four years ago. Since this evidence was discovered, police sent out inquiring for any information regarding the family. About a week after their investigation was reopened, the police in charge of the investigation received a phone call regarding the young Tanner girl, Sage. The caller, a pastor at a small church in Oakland, California, claimed to have housed a girl back in December who looked like the images he had seen on a news special about the family. The police, following this new lead, interviewed the Reverend Randall…._

Icouldn't read anymore. I sat back in my chair, holding my head. "Damn it, Rev," I muttered. "No, how… Fu…" I was cut off mid-cuss when Fang kicked me in the shin. _Hard._ I glanced around at the kids around me. "Fudd Rucker's," I finished.

"Sage, who is this guy?" Max asked me.

"An old friend. Let me stay with him and his wife shortly after I had escaped, and he got me on my feet. I don't understand why he's would do this. And those girls will just go after him because he can't keep his mouth shut."

The Flock stared blankly at me.

"So, what should we do?" Nudge asked quietly, scanning the article. "It sounds like he's trying to get your attention or something."

"But why?" I asked. "When I left, I told him I probably couldn't come back, because it would put him in danger if anyone was chasing me. If he's coming out with all this information, it's putting him in danger."

"Maybe that's what he wants," Iggy said.

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy sighed. "This guy is obviously trying to draw attention to himself. Depending on what he knows, he's probably figured that whoever did that to your family will be after you to shut you up, like you told us the day this whole mess blew. And they did come after you, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that," I pointed out.

"True, but he could be trying to draw the target to himself, hoping it's enough for you to get under the radar."

Everyone sat there, mulling over Iggy's words.

"That sounds like something Rev would do," I said quietly, tugging on my hair. A nervous habit I'd had since forever. A dark hair came loose, and I flicked to the floor before it ended up in someone's water glass or something.

"Well, we can't just let him be, can we?" Angel asked, looking from Max to Fang with wide blue eyes.

"It's too dangerous," Fang started, and I agreed. Rev knew what he was getting into. But Angel can't really take no for an answer, or so I've learned.

"But what if they kill him?" She cried. "It would be all our fault." Then she gave him and Max Bambi eyes.

It's all over now, folks.

Max threw her hands in the air. "Oh, fine," She sighed. "Guys, grab your things."

**Alicia**

"You failed."

The Director's cold eyes watched Alicia and her sisters as they stood. Alicia stared at the far wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Delilah looking respectfully at the Director, who tossed her long reddish-blonde braid over her shoulder before she continued.

"How could you let those inferior creatures escape?" She demanded.

"With all due respect, Ma'am," Delilah began, "once those freaks are in the air, we can't follow them." Even though her voice was nothing but respectful, Alicia could see her clenching her fists, the only sign of her inner rage.

The Director scowled.

"Now, girls," Dr. Bunting said sternly, "You know the consequences for your failure, do you not?"

"Yes, Doctor," the girls said simultaneously.

"Then, girls, you know where to go. Lab 9," Dr. Bunting gestured for them to leave. The girls nodded, and Alicia followed her sisters towards the door.

"Delilah, I'd like to see you when you're done," The Director called after them. "And be sure that you are presentable."

The girls headed down the hall to the elevator, and rode it down to level two, then down the hall to the left, the third door down. Delilah led the way into the lab, where the scientists had them sit down in the dentist-style chairs. They began taping electrodes to her and her sisters.

Alicia tensed, waiting. Then the electricity coursed through her, the shock scouring everything from her mind. She bit her cheek to keep from screaming, and tasted blood. When it subsided, her thoughts started to unscramble.

Josiah. The gun. Blood. Them kissing in the empty lab. Delilah pulling the trigger. Blood. And that girl, the shock on her face when he took the bullet for her. Alicia saw every detail in that scene. Her dark hair, matted and unwashed, the fear in her green eyes. Standing there, every muscle tensed, her black wings poised to take off.

What could possibly make Joey want to die for that… that freak?

The shock came again, and her thoughts scattered. She felt nothing but the thunder coursing through her veins. Then it was gone again.

That blonde chick. Her and the other girl, flying off, light and dark. She hated them. Because of them, Joey was dead. Dead at the hand of her sister.

Again. The shock, the pain. It would come and go, her thoughts scrambling every time it came. She hated those freaks. She hated Delilah. Those freaks. Bunting. The Director. The freaks.

Once, she glanced over at Shauna. He little sister, bravely enduring the pain, a grimace on her face, but otherwise no sign of the physical pain they all shared.

They were released, and Delilah headed off to shower and change. Shauna and Alicia parted ways outside their rooms, and Alicia stumbled into her room. She sprawled out on her bed, stiff, exhausted, still in pain. Her head pounded, she felt nauseous. Her only thought before she passed out was, _I am going to kill those freaks._

**Sage**

We were soaring back across the Sierra Nevada's, headed towards my old friend. I was worried, yeah, but somehow, flying, just made everything seem less important, you know?

Of course you don't.

Especially the mess with my brother, which I knew was going to get thrown in my face before this was over. I knew I would have to tell him eventually, but really? When was the last time you had to tell someone you practically just met that they were your long-lost brother? And, oh yeah, that your parents had been frickin' _murdered _by the hounds of hell, that any hope he had of meeting them was shot down with last Thanksgivings turkeys.

Yeah, that'll go over well.

"You'll need to tell him soon," Angel said, flying up next to me.

"What?" Ah, yes. Mind reader. Damn it.

"You'll have to tell him," she repeated. "Your friend will see the similarities; you two look a lot alike, I'm surprised none of the others have figured it out."

"Well, not all of them are mind-readers," I teased her.

She laughed. "Yeah. But anyway, it'll be best he doesn't find out from someone else."

"Ok, Angel. Thanks," I said. "I'll…I'll find a time to tell him."

She grinned at me and swooped away, back to her usual place by Nudge and Total, but was quickly replaced by Iggy.

"I see you're talking to me again," I said.

"What was that about?"

It was times like this I was glad that Iggy was blind, so he couldn't see the heat rush to my face. "Depends on what you heard," I retorted.

"Tell who what?" He asked.

"You'll find out eventually," I sighed. He looked a little put out. Oh, damn it.

"Hey, Ig," I called, slipping under him. I reached up and grabbed his hand. "Thanks. For everything."

A small grin lit up his face. "You're welcome," he said quietly. I let go of his hand and swooped back up, letting our wing-tips brush each other on the down strokes.

See, this is what I meant about flying. Everything just kind of slips away, like the scenery passing beneath you. But what Angel said was true, and it kept nagging me in the back of my brain.

Sooner or later, I was going to have to tell Fang.

And sooner was probably better.

**Like I said, I'm really happy with how this turned out. So, you guys know the drill. Review and all that. And don't just lurk around and not review. There's no way I'm getting 15 visitors to a chapter this time with ZERO reviews. Not cool, guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter, like the last, was hard to write. I was kind of torn, because I didn't want them to get there yet, but oh well. As a friend of mine told me, "Just keep going till you run out of cake." I'm not sure where that came from, but it made me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. But you knew that already."**

**Sage**

"So, where is this place?" Max asked me as we landed in a little alley and pulled in our wings.

I walked out to the street, which was dark except for the streetlights, muted because of the fog.

The fog was the reason we were here so late; it made it nearly impossible to find this place during the day, forcing us to wait until dark and try to find this place by the lights shining through the fog. Even then, finding the specific street took us a good hour.

I glanced at the street signs at the corner and frowned, resisting the urge to curse, even in my head. Angel was standing right next to me, after all.

"It's another block up… I think," I added, glancing back and seeing the expression on Max's face.

"What?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows. "Give me a break, Max. It's been like, a year since I was last even in the area. And I can't pick out any land marks in this fog."

"Uh, guys? Can we hurry this up?" Gazzy asked, a whine in the edge of his voice.

"Yeah, flying through fog is so not as fun as it sounded," Nudge actually did whine. "I mean, look what it did to my hair!" Her usually unruly curly brown hair had frizzed up. I rolled my eyes.

"Nudge, it isn't that bad," Angel comforted her, patting her arm.

"Still," Total added, "We're all soaked. Can we please get a move on?"

I shot Max a look that asked how she put up with these kids. She just shrugged and shook her head.

Total was right though- we were all soaked to the bone. Fog is made of water, after all. So I started down the deserted street, the Flock following, scanning the house numbers as I went. We reached the end of the block and crossed the street into the next one.

"Second house on the right," I told everyone.

"You sure about this?" Max asked, looking skeptical as we stopped in front of the tiny townhouse.

"This wasn't my idea," I reminded her, shooting a glance at Angel. She looked up at us, a sheepish look on her face.

"I just felt we needed to come here," she said innocently.

I shook my head. "Listen, I'm going to go up and knock on the door, make sure everything's ok. Know Rev and Lindsey, his wife, you'll end up with hot food and showers by the end of the hour, but you never know."

The Flock, mainly the younger ones, perked up at that idea, and I turned and headed up the front steps.

"Remember to let them know Max has a fetish for chocolate chip cookies," Iggy called after me. I grinned as the Flock dissolved into quiet giggles, except for Max, who looked like she was torn between joining them and knocking Ig's lights out. I bet if Fang had made that comment instead of Iggy, the blind guy, she would have.

I stepped up to the door, glanced up to the house number to make sure I didn't have the wrong house –yep, this was it- and knocked loudly.

At first, there wasn't a sound, no lights flickered on inside. I knocked again, louder.

An upstairs window lit up, casting a square of light into the street. I turned to see the Flock scatter to the shadows, and shook my head.

Noises from inside the house brought my attention back to the door. I heard a lock click, and the door opened slightly, revealing a middle aged, dark-haired man, a metal chain across the gap in the doorway. His blue eyes widened when he saw me.

"Sage?"

Then the door slammed in my face.

I heard a thud and some shuffling, and then the door was thrown open again, and I was enveloped in a hug. I stiffened, standing there awkwardly.

"Nice to see you too, Rev," I gasped. He stopped hugging me and held me out at arm's length, studying me.

"I never expected to see you again," He said, grinning.

I shrugged. "Honestly, neither did I."

"Randall, who's at the door? It's one in the… oh." A fair-haired woman stopped halfway down the stairs, her hazel eyes wide.

"Hi, Lindsey," I said quietly.

There was a flurry of movement, and suddenly I was entangled in my second hug in less than a minute.

"Oh, Sage, we've missed you so much." I realized she was crying.

"I've missed you guys too," I told them, and it was true. Rev and Lindsey reminded me strongly of my parents.

I shook my head, scattering those thoughts. "Listen, I really don't mean to intrude on you guys, but…"

"Oh, honey," Lindsey smiled, "you know you're welcome in our house anytime."

"Why do you ask?" Rev interrupted. "Did you find who you were looking for?"

I bit my lip. "Sort of," I started, "but I haven't told him yet and…"

"And you two need a place to stay," Rev finished.

"Dear, that's perfectly ok with us," Lindsey added.

"No, guys, it's not just him."

There was silence for a minute.

"Sage, what are you talking about?" Rev asked.

"I… I found others like me. Along with me and my brother, there are five others. And a dog."

Lindsey and Rev looked at each other, having one of those silent conversations that all married couples seem to be capable of. I remembered my own parents having the same conversations. Before they, you know, _died_. God, what was with me?

"Well, we've never housed so many at once, but we'll manage." He glanced over my shoulder and frowned. "Where are they?"

"Hey, Max," I called, waving to them where they were hiding in the bushes. The Flock headed slowly, cautiously towards the house.

I turned back to Rev and Lindsey. "Listen, about my brother. I told you he doesn't know yet so don't react or give anything away or something."

Rev nodded. "Be sure you tell him soon. And don't expect us to lie for you."

"Rev, I wouldn't do that to you," I said as the Flock reached the door. Max gave the two a once over.

Lindsey stepped up. "Come on in, kids. You guys look like you could use a hot shower and a decent meal."

The Flock all looked at each other, then slowly, Max walked through the door, scanning the house, looking, I'm sure, for escape routes. She was followed by Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, Iggy and Fang bringing up the rear.

As Lindsey led the Flock upstairs to the extra bedrooms, Rev turned to me. "He looks almost exactly like you, he told me, shaking his head. "Well, it's late. Let's get you kids to bed."

**Well, it's a short chapter, but it's done its job well. I'm also going to apologize in advance- midterms are almost upon me, so I won't be updating as frequently, since I'll be studying. Well, that's all for now. You know the drill- Review. And tell your friends! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys, I have some news. I have finals/midterms in a couple of weeks, so there won't be an update until the end of January. :( Sorry guys. But don't worry, the next chapter will be nice and long and awesome, I promise. Also, a big thank you to Royal Lady and majorgLeek for the best reviews I've ever had! I love you guys! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. So stop asking already. Sheesh.**

**Sage**

I had almost forgotten what it was like to sleep in an actually bed. Sure, I had to share it with Nudge, and I probably had bruises on my shins because that girl is incapable of holding still even when she's asleep, but hey. I've had worse.

I ended up in the kitchen that morning watching Iggy and Lindsey cook breakfast after I discovered that the line for the shower was a mile long, trying to help them when I could.

"Thanks, Lindsey," I told her for the nth time that morning, and she just shook her head.

"Sage, don't worry about it. Rev and I are used to having guests over all the time. It comes with the territory," she told me.

"Yeah, but I bet you haven't had to feed seven mutant bird-kids and their dog before," I pointed out, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Lindsey laughed. "Well, no, I haven't. But I did have to cook for the entire children's class one morning," she replied.

"Sage, can you come help me with this?" Iggy asked. I got up and walked over to where he stood at the counter, mixing a large bowl of pancake batter, which he slid towards me.

"Stir that," he practically commanded me, and I had to bite back a "Sir, yes, sir!"

I was standing there mixing the giant pancake bowl when Angel walked in, her blonde curls damp, Total at her heels.

"Good morning," she said happily, heading for the coffee maker. I stopped mixing and stepped in front of her.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Angel," I told her.

"What isn't a great idea?" Max asked entering the kitchen.

"Angel was reaching for the coffee," Iggy supplied.

Max shook her head. "Ange, we've talked about this. Coffee will stunt your growth. Why don't you have some orange juice?" she suggested.

Angel looked put out. "Ok," she said dejectedly.

"What about me?" Total huffed. "Don't I get any coffee?"

I watched while Angel got a bowl down and filled it with coffee. She set the bowl in front of Total and he started lapping it up. I turned back to the pancake bowl, my shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

As the rest of the Flock- minus Nudge, who still wasn't up yet – filtered down into the kitchen, Iggy took the bowl from me.

"Anyone who isn't helping cook breakfast, get out of the kitchen; it's crowded in here," he told everyone.

There was much grumbling and complaining as the Gasman headed groggily towards the living room to watch cartoons, Angel behind him.

"I'll go wake Nudge up," Max decided, heading towards the stairs. I headed out into the hall, followed closely by Fang. Dear lord. I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Hey, Fang, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he said, crossing him arms. "Shoot."

Oh god, where the hell do I friggin' start? It's not like I could just say, "Hey, you're my brother. By the way, our parents are dead." Although now that I think about it, that would probably be easier…

I took another deep breath. "While Iggy and I were on our little adventure, they kept taking me to the Director."

He nodded. Iggy and I had told the Flock as much a few days ago.

"Well, during one of my 'visits', the Director told me that…"

"Fang! Sage! Get up here now!" Max's voice yelled from upstairs.

We looked at each other, and I shrugged, silently grateful for the interruption. "I'll tell you later," told him as we headed up the stairs.

Max was standing in the hallway, staring at the pictures on the wall. She turned to me, glaring.

"What do you know about this?" she said angrily, gesturing at one of the pictures on the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her as I walked up and took a closer look at the picture. And stopped cold.

"Does he look familiar to you?" Max said icily.

My stomach dropped. Because, in fact, the young man in the picture looked way too familiar.

"Oh, crap," I said, realizing why the picture of Reverend Adams son looked so familiar. It was the guy who had taken a bullet for Max and me.

The one who was dead.

**Again guys, I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I had a limited amount of time to write it before I'm shut down till finals. But I PROMISE next chapter will be nice and long.**

**~Nano**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, this is a little later than I promised, but there were finals, and then starting a new semester, and I've been ill… I actually wrote this on a sick day, and my mother says I'll have to stay home tomorrow. So, ch. 19 in the works? Well, hope you enjoy!**

**Sage**

I leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Holy crap," I said again. I looked up and Max and Fang. "I swear guys, I had no idea."

Max shook her head disbelievingly. "Well, then it's just a big coincidence, isn't it?" She asked sarcastically.

I glared up at her. "Oh, like you haven't had _any_ coincidences before, have you?"

"Dr. Martinez," Fang said helpfully. Max shot him a death glare, and he held up his hands in that universal "whoa" gesture.

Max turned back to me. "This is just too weird," she said, "I mean, you knowing the family of the guy who saved our lives back their. And you didn't seem to recognize him then."

"I never met him," I explained, "He was off at school when I first met the Adams."

Max and Fang looked at each other, having one of those silence conversations. I glanced from one to the other, waiting.

Finally, I couldn't stand it.

"So, what exactly do you plan to do about this?"

"I think we should talk to them," Max said. I stared at her, surprised. I had been expecting something more along the lines of, "We're outta here."

Apparently, so did Fang. He stared at Max, one eyebrow raised, until Max turned and mouthed something to him. He nodded.

"I'll talk to them," I volunteered. "I mean, he's kind of dead because of us. And the Adams know me better than they know you guys."

Max watched me grudgingly. "Fine," she said, "but I want to be there."

I nodded. "Understandable."

Max sighed. "Ok, well, I better get Nudge up. You two can head down to breakfast."

I nodded and headed towards the stairs.

"Surprised this didn't wake her up," Fang said, before following me towards the stairs.

About halfway down, Fang spoke.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Dammit.

My stomach dropped, and I hesitated before answering, remembering what Angel had said. Of course, after what we'd just learned, it was probably best not to tell him just yet. Wouldn't want to overwhelm him or anything. Not that anyone would be able to tell. So I told him.

"Later."

**Sage**

"Can you pass the potatoes, please?" Gazzy asked. I grabbed the bowl of breakfast potatoes and handed them to him. He spooned out almost a whole plateful.

"Hey, don't take all of them!" Nudge cried.

Lindsey laughed. "Don't worry, kids," she told them, "I made plenty. I remember Sage's appetite last time she visited us."

Everyone laughed, including me. I couldn't believe that this laughing woman in front of me knew that her only son was dead. How could anyone be happy knowing that? I glanced at Rev, but he was laughing like the rest of us. Great. I was going to have to be the one to tell them.

After breakfast, Max had the kids wash the dishes. She said it was the least they could do after Lindsey and Rev had let us stay here. (And paid for all that food.) She told them that we wanted to talk to them anyway.

We sat down in the living room, Lindsey and Rev across from Max, Fang, and I.

"Well, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Rev asked.

My stomach twisted, and I swallowed once before speaking.

"We wanted to talk about Josiah."

Instantly, the smile on Rev's face disappeared, and Lindsey's face fell. She looked about to cry, and leaned into Rev.

"He died unexpectedly," Rev said seriously. "We got a letter from his company, saying he had been in a work-related accident while running some lab tests."

Max and I looked at each other.

"Can you tell us where he worked? What he did?" Max asked, leaning forward.

Rev sighed. "He received an internship at a medical facility in Los Angeles." His frown deepened. "For the past few months, we'd been getting strange letters from him. He was onto something there, he said. The second to last letter we received said that they were doing illegal genetic experiments there." He glanced up at us, and Lindsey spoke, her face now streaked with tears.

"Do…do you kids know anything about this?" She asked quietly.

Max, Fang and I all looked at each other.

"Um, yes," I told them. "We… Max and I… we were there. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Max said, surprising me.

"He didn't die in a lab accident, did he?" Rev asked.

Max shook her head.

"He took a bullet for Max and I," I told them.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"What was that place?" Rev finally broke the silence. "The last letter we got said that they might be onto him."

"It was a research lab," Fang said. "Like the one we grew up in."

"Iggy and I were kidnapped by some of their other genetic experiments," I added.

Max suddenly got up and walked across the room. She knelt in front of Rev and Lindsey.

"I'm really sorry," she began. "I really am. Josiah gave his life saving Sage and I, and I would do whatever I could to repay the debt." She paused. "But I know I can't."

Lindsey took Max's hand in hers. "Thank you," she said, "for telling us the truth."

Max nodded, patting Lindsey's hand. This wasn't normal behavior for the Max I'd come to know over the last few weeks. But I guess meeting the parent's who raised the person who'd saved your life did that to a person.

I glanced at Fang, to see how he was reacting to this, and my stomach clenched. Lindsey's last words had struck a cord.

"Can you two leave for a bit?" Rev asked. "We'd like to talk to Max."

I nodded, confused, but got up and headed towards the kitchen anyway. Fang followed.

**Alicia**

"Alicia, let's go!"

Delilah's voice came from the other side of the door.

Alicia rolled her eyes, smoothing the creases in the photo on her dresser. She stared at it, taking in all the details. It had taken her forever to get her hands on this photograph, to sneak it into her room.

"Alicia, I'll break this down open if you're not out here in three seconds," Delilah hissed angrily. "We have orders to be out of here in five minutes. Hurry the hell up!"

"I'm coming! Calm down!" Alicia yelled back, taking one last look at the picture. Joey's deep blue eyes looked up at her, a half-grin on his face.

"Alicia!"

"I'm coming!"

Alicia sighed and gave the picture one last look before folding it up. She slipped it into her shirt, before grabbing her black bag. She opened the door, coming faced to face with a pissed off Delilah.

"Let's go," she told Delilah, and headed down the hall.

**Sage**

I leaned against the railing, up on the balcony that overlooked the backyard. I loved it up here, especially at this time of day. It was evening, and the sky had gone gold and red and orange, like fire.

"Yo."

I almost jumped. Fang had appeared next to me, as silent as stone.

"Hey," I responded.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

He doesn't beat around the bush, does he? Of course, I didn't either, usually. Except for lately.

"Oh, yeah. That," I said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Listen, Fang, it's about your parents…"

**Well, there you go, guys. A wonderful cliffhanger just for you! And please, don't forget to review! I love you all! :)**

**~Nano**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is guys, just like I promised. See, being sick is good for **_**something.**_** Well, I'll let you read.**

**Sage**

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey," Iggy's voice drifted across my conscience. I rolled over, not ready to get up, and my stomach lurched. I jolted upright, my eyes flying open, and my arm flew out, searching for something to catch myself. My hand brushed something and I reached for it, but missed.

_Thud. _

"Well, that sounded like it hurt," Iggy said. I sat up, blinking and rubbing my head. I glared up at him from where I was on the floor, which wasn't as satisfying since he's blind.

"No dur," I said, taking his offered hand. He lifted me to my feet. "Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he replied, "But why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh, I was just…" I started, but then Fang's head appeared at the door to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ig, are we having breakfast or what?" He asked. I noticed his voice trailed a bit when he saw me. He raised his eyebrow. "Did you sleep on the couch?"

I nodded. "Yep," I said, popping the "p".

"Hurry up," Fang said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"We better go, before the rest of the Flock forms a mob from lack of breakfast," Iggy said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Rev and Lindsey won't appreciate that."

We headed into the kitchen, and everyone started talking while they ate. But I couldn't focus on the conversation. I was still thinking about last night- Fang and I had talked late into the night, and but three in the morning, I was so exhausted from explaining everything that I just passed out on the couch. I think Fang's brain was pretty overloaded by then anyway. I was pretty worried though; he hadn't said much at all during our talk.

I shot a glance at him, but he was busy, focused on his bacon and eggs. Maybe a little too focused.

I sighed. Well, this was just great.

"You ok?" Iggy asked from next to me.

I looked up at him. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound like it."

"Yeah, well," I started, "I'm really tired." I yawned for emphasis.

"Sounds like it," Max said from my other side. She sounded grumpy.

I turned to her. "Sounds like I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep well."

She glared at me.

"Chill, Max," I told her. "What's your problem?"

"You really want to know what my problem is?" She snarled.

I dropped my fork on my plate and crossed my arms. "Yes, I would."

"Maaaxxx," Angel said as Max stood. I stood too, arms still crossed.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It's you."

The room fell silent.

"Me?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you."

"And why is that?"

"Well, for one," Max started, "you show up out of nowhere, you and Iggy get kidnapped, somehow mysteriously escape, and are old friends with the parents of someone who worked there?" Max's voice had risen until it echoed through the kitchen, until the echoes disappeared into silence. And the silence was so much louder than Max.

Suddenly, I realized why she was acting like this.

"You don't trust me, do you?" I snapped at her.

"No, I don't," she snapped right back.

It was silent for a minute, then…

"I trust you." I turned to look at Iggy. He blushed.

"Thanks," I said, smiling slightly.

"I trust you, too."

For a second, I wasn't sure I had heard right. Everyone turned to look at Fang.

"It's true," he said, "I do trust you."

"Of course you do," Max scowled.

"What does that mean?" Fang and I said at the same time.

"Oh, nothing," Max growled, "except you two seemed to be getting friendly last night."

"Max, we were just talking," Fang said calmly.

"You should try it sometime," I retorted, "then maybe you wouldn't jump to conclusions."

Max took a step towards me. "Listen, you…"

"No, you listen," I interrupted. "If you didn't trust me, then why did you bother to let me stay with your flock?"

Max glared at me. "I have no idea."

Then her fist collided with my face.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her. "If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was say so." I headed towards the door and wrenched it open.

"Sage, wait!" I heard a guy's voice, but I was too pissed to tell who it was, and the door slammed behind me.

I took off, my dark black-purplish wings catching the cool morning breeze. My eye stung. No doubt it was already turning black and blue. And I admit it- I was also fighting back tears.

**Iggy**

"Sage, wait!" Iggy called as the door slammed.

He heard the squeak of chairs on the floor and the clink of dishes as Fang got up and dumped his plate in the sink. The only other sound was the buzz of the overhead light.

"Well," Rev said, breaking the silence, "I've got to get to work." Iggy heard his footsteps as he left.

"Max," Fang said, "what was that for?"

Footsteps. Iggy assumed Max had headed across the room, and heard Fang follow her.

"Max," Fang said again.

Iggy went to the sink and turned the water on, low enough so that he could still overhear Max and Fang's conversation. He started scrubbing the dirty plates.

"Listen, Fang, I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Max whispered.

"Max, I think you're jealous," Fang said.

The plate in Iggy's hand slipped.

"Iggy!" Nudge gasped, catching the plate before it could hit the sink and chip.

"Sorry," he muttered, focusing back on Max and Fang.

"…not jealous," Max was saying, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Well, you were jealous about Bridget. Why wouldn't you be jealous about this?"

"Fang!"

"Listen, Max," Iggy heard Fang chuckle, "you have every right to be jealous. But there is nothing for you to be jealous about, ok?"

"You sure about that?" Max asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure. We were just talking last night, ok? Just getting to each other." Fang paused. "You know, she was right. You should get to know her better."

Max sighed. When she spoke, it was louder, not meant to be private. "Maybe I should go find her."

"She's a strong girl," Lindsey said from where she stood next to Iggy, helping him with the dishes, "she'll be fine. And she'll come back soon. She just needs to cool off."

Iggy knew Lindsey was probably right. After all, she knew Sage the best out of all of them. But still, it killed him to stand around here.

He heard the clunk of a plate hitting the counter and Lindsey's footsteps headed across the room, towards Max.

"Remember, you made me a promise," Lindsey whispered.

"I know," Max sighed. "'Keep an eye on Sage. She's all you have left,'" Max spoke as if she was quoting.

"Don't worry, Lindsey," Fang said, "I'll make sure they don't kill each other. If I had known earlier, I would have tried to stop that mess sooner."

Iggy dried the last utensil and set it down on the counter. "I'll be outside," he called, heading out the back door.

Outside, the air was chill, and Iggy could hear a few songbirds somewhere. He sat down on the steps of the back porch, and sighed.

He had no idea what had happened between Fang and Sage the other night. He had no idea if she was ever coming back, although Lindsey had sounded sure that she would. All he knew was that he missed her, hearing her laugh and just talking to her. He realized that in the few weeks he'd known her, she had become his best friend. She had changed him.

And he didn't know what would happen if she didn't come back.

**Awww, poor Ig, he's all eavesdropping and missing Sage and stuff. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up this weekend. Ch. 20! It's going to be a good one. Brace yourselves. :) Oh, and don't forget: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Duh-duh-duh! Introducing….. Chapter 20! Whoo! A whole score of chapters written! Yay! I'm so excited! Please make extra sure to review guys! Please? I'll love you forever. :) 3**

**Sage**

I was halfway to San Francisco when the tears started to fall, stinging my eyes. The chill day seemed too perfect, the sun warming my back and wings. From this high up, any of the teensy boats in the bay below me would think I was just some sort of hawk of raven or something.

I stayed out all day, wheeling through the sky, practicing turns, maneuvers, and just enjoying the power of flight. I knew eventually I'd have to go back.

So what if Max didn't trust me? The others seemed to- Fang and Iggy even said they did. But still, the look on Max's face right before she'd hit me kept me from turning around and heading back. I touched my black eye, gently fingering the bruise. Can I just say, _Ouch._

I glanced down, spotting a grove of trees below me. I angled downward, coming down among the branches of a huge sprawling oak tree. I settled on a thick branch, still fingering my bruised eye. I wondered how hard it would be to heal a simple bruise.

I closed my eyes, spreading my palm across my face, and concentrated.

Turns out, it's a lot harder to heal a bruise than I thought.

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree, not quite exhausted, but still drained. I stared at my hands, wondering what the heck was wrong with me. I had healed Iggy's gash back at the labs and it hadn't drained me that much. Maybe I was just out of practice, if that was even possible.

I sighed and glanced up through the trees, noticing how late it was getting. My stomach grumbled, reminding me I had missed lunch, but I ignored it. I was used to missing meals.

I sighed. I should probably head back anyway, I thought to myself.

I was just spreading my wings to take off when a voice came from above.

And no, it wasn't that kind of voice.

My head shot up, scanning the sky, and I immediately spotted a pair of dark wings descending towards me.

Fang landed on a branch above me, his wings spread wide for balance. He sat down and pulled off his backpack and opened it.

"Catch," he said, tossing a sandwich at me. I caught it, opening the plastic bag and taking a bite. He tossed me a water bottle as well.

"You know," I told him, "I was just heading back." I took a swig of water and another bite of sandwich.

"We can't talk back there."

Oh.

I swallowed the last bite in my mouth. "Talk about what?"

"You didn't lie to me, did you?" he asked seriously.

"What would I gain by doing that?" I pointed out.

Fang looked away. "Everything in our lives always turns out to be a lie, some sort of test."

I nodded, understanding. "This isn't a lie," I said, "Or some crackpot test. This is life. You really are my brother." It still felt weird saying that, like the words were an old penny on my tongue.

I noticed how stiff Fang had suddenly become.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No."

We were silent for a moment.

"Are they really…dead?"

My stomach dropped.

"Yes," I told him sadly.

He sighed. "I always thought we would all find our parents eventually," he said. "The files we found said some of our parents were dead. But after we found Iggy's parents…"

He didn't continue. He didn't have to. I knew what he meant, and how terrible it must be to find your parents were actually dead.

"You said you trusted me earlier," I remembered.

He nodded. "I do."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Maybe for the same reason I knew, deep down, as soon as you told me that you really were…"

"I know," I interrupted. "I felt the same way when Jeb told me."

Fang started dusting off his jeans. "We better head back," he said.

"What about Max? She seemed pretty…" I paused, searching for the right word.

"Jealous?" Fang suggested. "Yeah, you should have seen her with Bridget Dwyer."

I raised my eyebrows. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah." Fang stood and stretched his wings.

"Are you going to tell her? It's up to you." I told him.

He paused mid-stretch, his usually stoic face changed by the mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "I don't think so. Not yet. Let's see how long it takes them to figure it out."

I sighed. "Ok, but next time she tries to kill me, you better step in."

He nodded.

We stared at each other for a second. We both stood on our own branch, dark wings spread out, ready to take to the air. Fang's branch was higher up than mine.

I grinned.

"I've heard of looking up to older siblings, but this is ridiculous," I cracked.

Fang rolled his eyes and launched himself into the air. I laughed, following him.

**Delilah**

Delilah watched the two dark bird-freaks come down in a nearby backyard. The smaller of the two landed directly on the roof of the house, setting herself down. Delilah pulled the binoculars from her eyes. The sun was setting, shining right in her face so she couldn't use them for long. She glanced at Shauna, who frowned as she watched the freaks, then at Alicia. Alicia's knuckles were white from clutching the binoculars.

"You ready for this?" Delilah asked.

"More than," Alicia growled. Delilah grinned, showing her fangs.

"Good. I'll call the helicopter at dark."

**Sage**

The night was silent, except for the sound of the wind rusting the browning leaves. It was chilly, and I hugged my sweatshirt tighter around myself.

"You ok?" Iggy asked, climbing up onto the roof and setting next to me. I was still amazed at how he could do that.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Nothing I couldn't handle." My hand went unconsciously to my slightly- healed black eye. The physical pain, at least, I could deal with.

Iggy shook his head. "Sage, come on, we both know you're lying."

I stared out across the rooftops, studying the stars, silent.

"She still doesn't trust me," I said finally.

"Who, Max? She wouldn't trust her left hand. Don't take it personally."

"How can I not? She punched me, for Pete's sake!" I sighed. "I know I probably shouldn't. But I don't find the fact that I feel like she's constantly watching me very pleasant. Not to mention there's," I paused, "other stuff involved. It's really complicated."

"Other stuff?" Iggy asked quietly. "Like whatever it was you had to talk to Fang about?"

I stared at him, then remembered he couldn't see my reaction. Although the awkward silence was probably sufficient.

"Ig, that's not…" I trailed off at the look on his face. "Ok, fine, yeah, that's part of it. But that's not anything, ok?"

Iggy shrugged.

"Look. Ig," I started, but he interrupted me.

"Sage, it's ok, I believe you," he told me.

"Thanks," I said, hugging my knees.

"It's cold, huh?"

"Yep."

"You want to go inside?" he asked.

"No, I'm good."

Iggy sighed, exasperated, and started pulling his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Giving you my jacket."

I rolled my eyes. "Iggy, I'm fine. Keep your jacket," I laughed, throwing him back his jacket. He shoved my shoulder.

"You're a good friend," I said quietly.

"Thanks," Iggy said, "you too."

We sat there for a long time, enjoying the night.

"Sage," Iggy began, "this may sound weird, but I have no idea what you look like."

"I'm not sure what to say to that, Ig."

"I mean, I kind of remember what the rest of the Flock looks like, because I met them before I went blind, you know? But I have no idea what you look like."

"Oh, Ig," I sighed, "I'm sorry. I told you, I don't think I can heal you. Not yet."

"That's not what I meant," Iggy said.

"Ok, then. What did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. And I'd really like to know."

I shifted so I was facing him. "And just how do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

Iggy held up his hands.

"Can I?" He asked, his voice barely audible. "Just your face, of course. I mean…"

"Yeah, Ig. Go ahead," I interrupted him before he started rambling like Nudge. For some reason my stomach was doing nervous flips as his fingers traced the outline of my face, feather light on my skin. I closed my eyes, and his fingers deftly ran across my eyelids.

When his thumb brushed the corner of my mouth, I stiffened, realizing just how fast my heart was racing. He paused, and I opened one eye, peeking at him. He sat there, frozen, his eyes closed.

"Ig, is something wro…" My words were cut off as he leaned forward.

And kissed me.

My eyes flew open in surprise, and then Iggy pulled away.

I could see his face clearly, the light from the moon and the streetlights behind us enough for me to see that it was red.

"Sorry," he mumbled, turning away.

I sat there for a second, shocked, my head spinning.

"Uh, no problem Ig," I found myself saying. "It's, uh, ok." I blinked, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened between us.

Iggy shook his head. "You don't mean that. I'm sorry; I really don't know why I did that."

I sighed. "Ig, it's _ok._" I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, still feeling out of it and totally not in control of my body. But perfectly ok with what it was doing.

We were silent for a moment.

"Well, now what?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "We have two options. Try and make this work, or just stay friends and see what happens."

Iggy thought about it for a second. "We probably should just stay friends for now," he sighed. He sounded torn.

"It's probably best. At least until this whole mess with Max blows over, anyway."

Iggy opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get the chance.

There was a crash from inside the house, and then a scream tore through the night air.

"Oh crap," I said. (Which was a lot cleaner than what I was thinking.)

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Iggy said.

**So, a lot happening in this chapter. There was actually more, but I felt that would work better in its own individual chapter, so I moved things around. Hope to have 21 up in about a week. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, so this was supposed to be part of ch. 20, but it made it too long. And I'm sorry for the delay in getting this up. I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. Blah blah blah. But really, I've been mucho busy with school and stuff. I had a project last weekend to do and, well, I'm sorry.**

**But here you go.**

Iggy and I slid off the roof, down onto the balcony and ran inside, down the stairs. We came to a sudden halt in the living room.

I gasped as I took in the scene; Max and Fang stood in front of Angel and Gazzy. Lindsey and Rev were off to the side. Rev had a gun pointed straight at a face I hoped I'd never have to see again.

Delilah stood, her grin showing fangs, holding Nudge by her hair. She held a gun to Nudge's head, while Alicia and Shauna had their own guns pointed at the Flock.

Alicia turned her gun to Ig and I where we stood at the base of the stairs, glaring at us.

"What's going..?" Iggy started to ask, but Delilah cut him off.

"Well, look here," she drawled with a fake southern accent, "The gang's all here!"

"Let her go," Max growled. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Oh wait, I have been. (And probably would be if it weren't for the immediate situation at hand.)

Delilah only smirked. "Oh, am I hurting the little birdie?" She laughed, switching from fake-south to a mock-baby voice. She tightened her grip on Nudge's hair, and Nudge winced.

"Let. Her. Go." Max said, her voice low and lethal. I could see her muscles tensed, ready to attack.

"Sage," a voice said, startling me, and I barely kept myself from jumping. It sounded like Angel, and I shot a glance at her, but she kept her eyes trained on the smallest of our feline friends.

_Sage,_ the voice said again, and it took me a second to realize it was coming from _inside my head._

_Angel?_ I asked in my head.

_Yes, _said the voice. _Listen, the youngest girl's aim is off._

_What?_

Delilah taunted Max, running her finger across Nudge's chin.

_The youngest girl's aim is off, _Angel said again. _She'll pull the trigger when Max moves, but she won't hit her._

_That's a good thing, isn't it? _I thought back.

_No, _Angel told me, _if she fires that gun, she won't hit Max._

_She'll hit Fang._

I sucked in a breath, glancing from Max, to the little raven-haired girl, to Fang. Angel was right- Shauna's gun was aimed directly at Fang's heart.

He would be dead before he hit the floor.

_Get closer, _Angel told me. _You can't stop Max, but you can try and save him when she…_

I nodded, a barely imperceptible movement, and started edging, oh so slowly, towards the rest of the flock.

"Max," I said quietly, but she snapped out her hand, a signal for me to shut up.

Delilah laughed, forcing Nudge to her knees, the gun still held to her head. Then Delilah started morphing.

Her fangs grew, becoming more pronounced, and her hand changed, manicured nails changing into long, lethal-looking claws.

Not to mention the ears and tail. I probably would have laughed at that if it weren't for the guns.

Delilah drew one of her claws across Nudge's cheek, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Nudge had closed her eyes; she looked like she was trying to keep calm.

I tensed, knowing somehow that Max would snap any second now. And when Delilah's claws moved towards Nudge's throat, she did.

Max leapt, screaming a battle cry, and I saw Shauna pull the trigger, but I was already moving. I jumped sideways, throwing myself at Fang and knocking him to the floor. I felt the gunshot, the bullet just grazing my hair before embedding itself in the wall.

Fang grunted under my weight. "What the hell?" I heard him gasp, but I had already looked up to see Delilah release Nudge and roll away. Max dealt her a roundhouse kick, knocking the gun from her hand. Nudge had scrambled to her feet, and was about to launch her own attack, but Delilah gestured her away from Nudge, and Shauna avoided Nudge easily, heading for the stairs.

Delilah grinned. "Buh-bye!" She giggled, wiggling her digits, claws flicking in and out, before dashing towards the stairs after Shauna.

Alicia brought up the rear, moving too fast for Max or anyone to get to. Or, at least, any of us at this end of the room.

But Iggy still stood by the stairs, and as Alicia passed him, he swung. She grabbed his fist, laughing.

"I remember you, cutie," she said slyly. "I don't think the Director would mind if I brought her a feathery souvenir." And with that, she thwacked the butt of her gun against Iggy's skull. He collapsed, and she slung him over her shoulder before zipping up the stairs after the others.

"Iggy, no!" I heard myself scream, rolling off of Fang and to my feet. I headed after them, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Sage!" a voice yelled behind me, but I ignored it- feet were pounding up the stairs behind me now.

I skidded down the hall and almost collapsed to a stop on the balcony.

A huge helicopter hovered over the house, Delilah and Shauna hanging from a rope ladder below it. Alicia stood, poised at the edge of the balcony. Iggy was already coming to in her arms, struggling, weakly, against her grip.

"Drop him!" I yelled at her, but she just smiled.

"Come get him yourself, you miserable excuse of an experiment," she bit back, grabbing onto the ladder.

"Sage?" I heard Iggy mumble. I ran the last couple of steps to the end of the balcony, but the helicopter was already lifting them up and away. I unfurled my wings, feeling the downdraft threaten to snap them, but jumped into the air anyway.

I grabbed Iggy's hand just as someone grabbed me around the waist, and heard the click of Alicia's gun against Iggy's head.

I saw the tears threatening in Iggy's sightless eyes as the helicopter lifted us, the mysterious grip around my waist tightening, pulling us apart.

His hand was slipping from mine, and all I could manage was a choked, "I'm sorry, Ig," before his hand slipped from mine and I crashed back to the ground.

I landed on top of Fang for the second time that night.

By the time I got my feet under me, the rest of the flock was there, and the helicopter was disappearing, getting farther away the longer we stood here.

I spread my wings again, about to launch into the air when Fang grabbed me around the waist again.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "We have to go after him!"

"Sage, stop," Fang whispered. "We can't."

I rounded on him. "And why the hell not? How can you just _stand_ here?"

Max stepped up. "He's part our family," she said. "We want to go after him as much as you do, but we need a plan. We can't just go charging off after them without a plan."

I glanced back out at the night sky. I could barely see the 'copter anymore, just a pinprick of red safety lights in the distance.

Suddenly, I was too exhausted to stand. My legs collapsed and I fell to my knees, shaking. I could feel tears threatening, but held them in, just knelt there in the cold, long after the Flock had headed back inside to make plans.

All except Fang.

**Ok, well, that was fun. Not really. Now is when it really started to get interesting. Stay tuned. Tell your friends. And don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I'm back! I'm really sorry to keep you waiting, but I really needed to focus on school. (Technically I should be doing my summer reading for AP Language, but I think you guys are more important right now.) So, here you go. A loverly new chapter.**

**Iggy**

The cat girls had knocked him out as soon as they dragged Iggy into the helicopter. They had pulled a rough sack over his head, and a sickly sweet smell washed over him before he faded in oblivion.

Now he was lying on a cold concrete floor, his head throbbing. The place smelled of cold, damp places- moldy and wet, dusty. They way basements smelled on a hot summer day. When the rest of the world was burning.

He cold still smell whatever drug they'd use to knock him out on him clothes, and his tongue felt thick and fuzzy. He coughed, wincing as it caused his head to throb even more.

Iggy pulled himself up to a sitting position and cradled his head in his hands. "Dear god, not again," he groaned, hearing a faint clicking noise from outside the room, followed by the sound of regular footsteps. He heard the buzz of an electric lock and the protestations of a door hinge as a pair of heels clicked into the room.

"Nice to see our guest is awake," a voice sneered, and Iggy recognized Delilah's voice. His stomach dropped.

"Nice to see you too," he managed to say sarcastically. There was a burst of pain on the back of his head, and Iggy saw sparks in his sightless eyes.

"Is that any way to talk to your hosts?" Alicia hissed. She had smacked him with something metal- probably her gun.

"Now, now, dear," Delilah said sweetly. "We need this one in tip top shape if he's to meet the Director." The three of them laughed at that.

"The Director?" Iggy asked stupidly. "But Max took care of her almost a year ago!"

The girls laughed at him again. "You don't really think it's the same Director, do you?" Alicia laughed. "You didn't think there'd be a second in command to take over in case anything happened." She scoffed. "No wonder you lot are slated for termination."

Iggy glared in her general direction.

"Come on ladies," Delilah said, her heels clicking in the direction of the door. "Let's let our guest get his beauty sleep before he meets the Director. We want him to look his best, don't we?" She laughed, heels clicking out the door. The other two followed suit, and the door buzzed again, locking.

And Iggy was left alone.

**Max**

"How can you just sit there!" Sage growled, pacing back and forth behind us. Fang and I were settled on the couch, every map and atlas the good Reverend and his wife owned spread out on the coffee table in front of us. Fang's computer was in his lap, search engine open.

"We're not just sitting here," I snapped at her. She was driving me crazy and wasn't helping at all, just pacing back and forth. It had been two days since those felines had taken Iggy, and so far, we didn't have a lead on where they would have taken him. We tried everything, but no dice. I was edgy too- we couldn't afford to waste time. But how the hell were we supposed to find out where they'd taken him?

I groaned, the maps on my lap sliding to the floor. Fang shot me an unreadable look, and Sage made a disgusted sound and stormed off up the stairs.

"Why does she even care?" I groaned, leaning back against the couch and rubbing my head.

"Because she does, Max," Fang said, not looking up from his computer. "She's becoming a part of this Flock, like it or not."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

He looked up at my expression and shook his head. "Don't be so thick, Max. Ever since those tow escaped from the labs, they've been really close."

"Now really?" I asked. Fang nodded.

"Face it, Max, you're stuck with her now."

I sighed, still rubbing my head. The Voice hadn't said anything either; maybe it was on vacation in Tahiti or something.

"Woah," Fang breathed.

I sat up. "What?" He tilted the computer screen towards me. It was his blog. "What about…" I started, but then he pointed to one of the comments. "Oh."

The comment was nothing special, really. It wasn't particularly threatening, except it asked if Fang and the rest of the Flock wanted to meet up with them. It even listed an address.

But attached to the post was a picture. Of Iggy. Taken recently. And if you looked closely, you'd see the muzzle of a gun held behind his head.

"Well, that answers that," I said.

"It's a trap," Fang glanced at me.

"Well, duh, it's a trap. But we have to try. What are you doing?" Fang had started clicking around, and suddenly he was at his email, typing out a message.

"They had an email attached to it. It's worth a shot."

I leaned over to read what he was typing.

_What do you want? What have you done with Iggy?_

Fang hit send.

Short and to the point. I snorted, but otherwise we kept silent while we waited for a reply..

Fang's laptop pinged.

"They've already replied," he told me, showing me the screen again.

_Why don't we meet for lunch? I know a lovely café in Colorado. Your new little mistake of a friend should know where I mean. It was dear to her as a child, anyway._

"Dear lord," I breathed. "Not her again."

Fang glanced at me, his eyes hard.

"Don't tell me you can be on her side after this mess," I snapped at him. There was the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs and then Sage appeared around the corner.

"Anything yet?" She asked. Fang just shot me a look and tilted the computer.

Sage's eyes flicked across the screen, then her eyes flickered down to her shoes. She cursed.

"Where is she talking about?"

"I think she's talking about the town where I grew up. It was pretty small, but there was this café where my dad would take me for ice cream sometimes." She shot a guilty glance at Fang. I frowned.

"Well, that's it then. That's where we head first."

"You can't be serious, Max," Sage said, "It's obviously a trap."

"We already covered that. But we have to get him back."

"And hand over the whole Flock at once? Ingenious plan."

"And what do you suppose we do?"

Sage took a deep breath. "I'll go."

I laughed. "You really think I'd let you go? For all I know you're working with them!"

Sage's eyes hardened. "You really think I would do that? Really? You don't even have to tell me where you guys hide out."

Fang cleared his throat and I glared down at him. "What?" I asked.

"I'll go with her and keep an eye on her," he suggested.

"Why?"

"Face it, Max. You need to keep the kids safe." He glanced at Sage. "Besides, I could take her in a fight." He shot Sage one of his half-grins.

"Fine," I yelled, throwing up my hands in defeat. "You two have fun." I dropped down on the couch.

"Thanks," I heard Sage whisper, and turned to see Fang patting her shoulder before she headed back upstairs.

"So," I started, "You're on her side now?"

Fang shook his head.

"So what's going on between you two?"

He gave me one of his half-grins and my heart jumped. "Maybe I'll tell you sometime." He bent and kissed my forehead before heading upstairs.

**Sorry again guys. I really hope I get the next chapter up soon. And I really hate this chapter, but I'm at the awkward place in the middle of the story between to major events and I just have to get to the next one. But I'm going to try and hurry it up, because I really want to finish this, for you guys. So it's probably almost over, because I don't want to stretch it out too much. Also, I just put up a Hunger Games fanfic called "Fighting My Way" if you're into that. So check it out. That one is backwritten! Yay! (And I'm going to get some backwriting on this one done too, don't you worry.) Ok, so please review. I love you all.**

**~Nano**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is dedicated to Average Londoner, for her birthday. I love you, Dearie! 3 And it is also dedicated to destinyshadowknight, for adding me to their favorite story list. Here's hoping you all review. I love you guys!**

**Sage**

I scanned the map again. "It shouldn't be more than another half an hour there," I said, folding the map up and slipping it into my new backpack. Lindsay had bought it for me when she found out we were pulling out, along with new clothes for the entire Flock, plus me.

Fang nodded, shoving a last bite of sandwich in his mouth, and stood. We were camped out on a ledge in the hills above Durango, Colorado, for a lunch stop.

"Let's go then," he said, spreading his wings. I nodded and followed suit, and soon we were soaring over the lower Rocky Mountains, valleys of farm land passing by below us.

"You know, it's pretty interesting that we both ended up in Colorado," Fang said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?"

"We used to have a house further north, up in the mountains. Where Jeb took us."

I frowned. "We didn't move out here until I was about five."

Fang just shrugged, and we fell silent again.

I watched the river wind through the mountains below us, carving its way through the mountain. We were high in the mountains now, soaring over mountain passes that topped out at 11,000 ft, the tiny cars passing over them looking like nothing more than ants, and we only majestic birds of prey to them. I sighed.

"Must feel good to be going home."

I glanced at Fang and shrugged. "There's really nothing left of it now," I told him. "They burned it to the ground. I came back here to check after I escaped. Ran into some Flyboys, too."

"Still, it'd be nice to see it." He said, watching the ground. A small town passed below us briefly as we soared over a valley, only to be swallowed up by the mountains.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I said after a while. "We'd have to go at night, since there's a chance of police and news people hanging around."

"We'll have to get you a wig anyway," Fang said stubbornly. "It we go at night they'll be less normal people to keep us from stumbling into a trap."

"Still, it'd be nice to see it." He said, watching the ground. A small town passed below us briefly as we soared over a valley, only to be swallowed up by the mountains.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I said after a while. "We'd have to go at night, since there's a chance of police and news people hanging around."

"We'll have to get you a wig anyway," Fang said stubbornly. "If we go at night they'll be less normal people to keep us from stumbling into a trap."

I sighed. "That's true. But where are we going to find a wig at this time of day?"

"I'll go into town and get one," Fang suggested.

"Fine," I huffed. "We're coming up to the town. Circle north, the highway starts pretty high at this end."

We skirted around the edge of the narrow valley, avoiding the highway were it switch-backed it's way down into the town.

"Where should we camp for the night?" Fang asked. I thought for a second.

"There's a park on the other side of town. Waterfall comes out of the mountains. We can camp at the top." Fang nodded as we angled across the town.

**Iggy**

The door buzzed. "Hello dear," a voice said sweetly. It sounded like Alicia, without the angry hiss.

"Um, hi?" Iggy asked confused.

"I thought you might be interested in knowing that the Director wants to see you," she said.

"And what if I don't want to go?"

The door opened again. "Then I'll just have to drag you down there," Delilah growled.

"Whatever," Iggy muttered, feeling the muzzle of a gun behind his head. Alicia grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room, down the hall. Iggy frowned. This wasn't the same place he and Sage had been held last time. The echoes where all wrong.

"Here you go," Alicia purred, pushing Iggy into a room. He stumbled before she pushed him down into a chair.

"See you later," Alicia purred, and Iggy heard Delilah hiss before the door slammed shut.

"So," Iggy said, turning to face the Director. "What do you want?"

The Director laughed. "It's nice to see you again, Iggy."

Iggy's sightless eyes almost popped out of his skull at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Holy Shiz," he breathed. "You? You're the new Director?"

**Sage**

A plastic bag thudded to the ground next to where I lay. "You're back."

Fang landed gracefully next to me at the edge of the cliff. We were settled on a shelf of rock above Cascade Falls, a series of seven waterfalls.

"Here," Fang pulled a brunette wig out of the bag and threw it at me.

I stared at it. "Well, at least it's not blonde."

Fang snorted. "Just put it on and let's go before it gets any later."

"Ok, calm down. Jeez." I pulled my hair up and tucked it under the wig, pinning it in place. "How do I look?"

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Does it look like I'm wearing a wig?"

Fang shook his head.

"Ok, then." I stood. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because, quite frankly, I don't want to go back there. Bad memories, you know?"

"At least you have memories," Fang muttered, spreading his wings.

Oh.

"Ok then, let's go." I unfurled my wings and took a running leap off the cliff. Wind gathered under my wings and I soared up over the top of the hill, Fang close behind me.

XXX

We landed in a clearing down the road from the house. I folded my wings in under my sweatshirt, and Fang pulled a windbreaker on. I started off down the road, adjusting my wig. I pulled a pair of sunglasses out of my backpack and slipped them on.

"The perfect disguise," I joked. Fang just shook his head and I sighed. "C'mon."

I lead him down the road to the drive, and as we turned the corner I stopped. News vans and police cars lined the street.

"Oh, dear," I said.

**Really hoping for some more reviews guys. I love you! Also, Durango, Colorado, Ouray, Colorado, and Cascade Falls are all real places, as is Cascade Park at the bottom of the falls. It's actually quite nice. :)**


End file.
